


Denial is My Friend Too

by Sprout2012



Series: Loney Hearts Club [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 38,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sprout2012/pseuds/Sprout2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a follow up from Denial is my friend. In Denial is my friend, I hint at Hugo's sexuality and his relationship with his friend Jack. This is their story. Hugo and OC - Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hugo was pleased, his mum had just told him that Al and Scorpius would be staying with them for a month. He always liked seeing those two, they were a good laugh and they never treated him like a baby. He may be two years younger than them, but they always included him when they could.

"Hugo, if you want to stay at a friend's house you can?" His mum had said to him as he was thinking over what to have for breakfast.

"Hmm what? Yeah that sounds like an idea. I will write to Jack and see if he can check with his parents." He decided, telling his mum.

Jack was his best friend, they had both been sorted into Gryffindor and they soon became very close. Now his mum had suggested it, he latched on to the idea. He always enjoyed his time at Jack's house, they had a laugh and it would be a nice break away from home.

Later that day he sent Jack an owl asking if he could maybe stay for a week. He didn't receive a reply until the next day, but it was good news. Jack said that his mum and dad said he could stay and he told Hugo about all the fun things they could do, whilst he was there.

OoOoOoO

Hugo was nervous, he always felt uncomfortable around other people's parents. Jack's family were really nice and so he soon forgot his nerves and relaxed. He just worried when he was a guest, whether he would like the food, or if he was an inconvenience and well he didn't like being a burden.

"You're being silly Hugo. Mum loves you and dad says you play a better game of chess than me, so he likes having someone around to challenge him. Also Gemma keeps to herself." Jack reassured his friend.

Hugo shrugged, "Yeah I know. Sorry Jack, you know me, I worry too much." 

Jack smiled, he did know Hugo, very well. If anything he knew him too well and Hugo was a bit oblivious to his charm some times.

"Well don't. Mum said we can go bowling tonight." Jack sounded excited, Hugo had no idea what he was on about. Jack was a half blood and his mum would take them out to do lots of muggle things.

Hugo's mum was also a muggle born but she didn't really get them to do many muggle things. "Its fun trust me," Jack said putting his hand on Hugo's shoulder, "You'll love it." and they got ready for the night.

Hugo actually really liked bowling and knew he would try and convince his parents to take everyone again. The week at Jack's house was so much fun, even though he had to sleep on a camp bed in Jack's room, he still had a great time. Jack had offered to take the camp bed, but Hugo couldn't explain it, he just didn't feel comfortable about sleeping in Jack's bed.

The rest of the holidays were just as entertaining, watching Al tease Scorpius over his obvious crush on his sister and Rose's drunken antics, was very entertaining.

Before he knew it time had flown by, holidays over and they were back at Hogwarts once more.

Unfortunately Rose's douche bag boyfriend was also in Gryffindor and he had spent many nights listening to him slag off Scorpius, Al, and even Uncle Harry and Draco. On previous occasions Jack would have to calm him down and talk him out of retaliating.

Today was no different, "But Jack, he needs to be knocked down a peg or two. I know Scorpius broke his nose the other day, but from what I hear the bastard deserved it."

Jack smiled at his friend, Hugo was pretty laid back, but if something bothered him enough, he could be very passionate and difficult to control. Hot tempered, Hugo had always said that was probably his dad's influence, but he didn't mind. He was normally pretty good at ignoring Rich and leaving him to his narrow minded opinions.

Jack had started to realise over the last few months that he didn't find any of the girls in the school attractive and he wasn't even remotely interested in them. He hadn't voiced any of this to Hugo, he was worried Hugo wouldn't want to be his friend anymore. Jack knew that was stupid, because well Hugo's Uncle Harry and Draco were gay, and Hugo hated Rich for his homophobia. But Jack was worried that it would change their friendship and he didn't want to risk that. Besides he wasn't 100% sure he was actually gay – just not interested in girls. He's only fourteen after all, plenty of time to start fancying girls.

However to Jack's complete horror he soon discovered he was definitely gay. He had woke one morning after a very vivid dream about a boy – about Hugo. To his horror he had dreamt of kissing him, of shoving him against a wall and groping him. He was fully erect when he woke up and he felt utterly embarrassed and mortified.

He can deal with being gay, he kind of expected that – was just in denial really. But being gay and crushing on your straight best friend – not good.

The day after his dream, he was awkward with Hugo. Causing Hugo to keep asking what Jack's problem was, and that Jack could talk to him about anything. Yeah, right! That would be a good conversation. 'Hugo, I think you're fucking hot. I don't think so Jack thought.

Now that Jack had discovered himself and his true feelings regarding Hugo, he couldn't stop thinking about him and dreaming about him. Soon he wasn't as mortified by the dreams, he welcomed them – just to indulge himself, he knew it would never become a reality, so he relished the dreams and fantasies.

Hugo of course seemed completely oblivious to Jack's inner battle, how Jack had to force himself not to straighten Hugo's collar if his shirt was crooked, or to run his hands through his hair, or to kiss him – No Jack, Stop it! Pull yourself together, He sternly told himself.

Ever since fourth year started Hugo thought his best friend had been acting strange. He seemed to day dream a lot and well would often look like he was someplace else.

Hugo was happy because Rose had finally dumped Nott, the bastard had beaten up Scorpius in the courtyard. He was being as annoying as ever, he was pissed off at being dumped.

They were working on their charms homework, when they heard Rich:

"Weasley was nothing but a cock tease. Acting the slut and then getting all frigid when I tried anything. I just informed her that she was a common slut – she ought to watch her back. She might get into trouble teasing men like that!" Rich arrogantly declared to his friends.

Hugo had stood and Jack pulled his sleeve, "Hugo, he's not worth it." Jack tried.

Hugo pulled his arm free from Jack's grip, he looked down at him and Jack's heart skipped a beat – Hugo looked so sexy when he was being all angry and protective of his sister.

Jack was too dazed by Hugo and his bloody gorgeousness that he hadn't realised that Hugo had marched over to Rich. Shit! He thought. He jumped up and walked over to give Hugo back up if needed.

The common room was eerily quite, most Gryffindor's thought Rich was a dickhead, he only had a couple of friends in the whole house. They were waiting to see if Hugo would stand up to someone who was two years older than him.

Rich laughed, "Weasley, you don't scare me. You're just a little boy, a little boy who doesn't want to face up to the fact that your sister is nothing but a dirty little slut." He sneered.

That was it, Jack could pin point the exact moment Hugo snapped, he saw his face transform and seconds later Hugo punched Rich in the face.

"You fucking piece of shit." Hitting him again.

Rich was in shock, he never thought Hugo would actually have the balls to hit him. He held his jaw, it bloody hurt. He stood, Jack thought he looked like he was about to retaliate. However the other Gryffindor's banded together and held Rich back away from Hugo and made sure he stayed there, whilst Jack ran to get Professor Longbottom. They needed to say their side of the story, with witnesses, before Rich spewed some false story.

Jack came in later and walked over to Hugo. Hugo gave him a breath-taking smile – Oh Hugo, what are you doing to me? Jack sighed, Hugo only had to smile and he was enchanted by him. 

"Your family are outside. I think Scorpius was on his way to do what you just did." Jack informed him.

Hugo slung his arm around Jack's shoulders, he was taller than Jack – he had his dad's lankiness. Jack's shoulders fit perfectly under his arm, he smiled, "That felt fucking great." Hugo admitted beaming.

Jack laughed, "I bet it did." He added silently in his head, it looked fucking great too. He knew his dreams would be filled with Hugo's face just before he hit Rich, all determined, sexy and manly.

They exited the common room with the headmistress, Rich, and Professor Longbottom. The teachers and Rich continued walking, whereas he and Jack stopped and spoke to Al, Scorpius, and Rose in the corridor.

Jack couldn't help but smile at Hugo as he explained to his family, and Jack knew it was because he was proud of him. He liked that he stuck up for his sister and that he wasn't scared that Rich was older – it added to his attraction and well Jack knew he was screwed. He had well and truly fallen for his best friend.

OoOoOoO

Hugo and Jack were at Hogsmeade Christmas shopping, they had enjoyed a snowball fight on the walk to the village. Jack had called it to a stop abruptly as Hugo had pinned him on the floor, and straddled him, ready to throw snow in his face. Jack stared up into those god damn crystal clear baby blues and he was so tempted to reach up and kiss him.

He had surrendered and Hugo climbed off, satisfied he had won the snowball fight. Jack was annoyed, Hugo was completely unaware of the affect he had on him. His red hair was wonderful and he wanted to know what the hair felt like, when running fingers through it, he also had such beautiful eyes, eyes which Jack spent many hours dreaming of.

He loved Hugo's freckles and often wondered what it would be like to place a kiss on each one. Some days he dealt well with his unrequited love, but today it made him feel a bit depressed. Why couldn't he like girls, or at least like a boy that was gay and liked him back.

Fair enough he didn't know for sure if Hugo was straight, most likely was. But he hadn't really shown an interest in any girls in particular, and when he did speak about girls and other teenager things with the other dorm mates, Jack thought Hugo sounded false. But then maybe he was just reading into it, hoping and clinging onto that hope, like the sad loved up fool that he was.

Hugo watched as his friend once again retreated in on himself, obviously deep in thought about something. Jack seemed to be keeping something from him lately and he hated not knowing everything that was in his mind.

Hugo had plenty of friends, both male and female, but he would always gravitate to Jack. He enjoyed his company the most. Jack always knew what to say and he could read Hugo's moods perfectly, knowing when he needed quiet, or someone to talk to, or a joke and a laugh. Jack was the perfect friend to Hugo and he felt bad that he couldn't speak to him about what was on his mind.

Hugo felt a bit weird himself, he couldn't pin point it, just the atmosphere around them changed after the snowball fight.

They were having a great time, he loved making Jack laugh and smile, he had managed to pin Jack to the ground and was about to rub snow in his face. When he noticed Jack was staring up at him, looking deep into his eyes and he momentarily paused.

Jack had Hazel eyes and Hugo had spent many hours over the years looking at them. They changed colour, depending on what colour clothes Jack was wearing or what light he was in and even his mood. His eyes contained glints of many colours. Their predominant colour seems to be a pale- to medium-golden brown, especially radiating out from around the pupil. So his eyes had a brownish-green appearance. Hugo thought when looking down at Jack, in the snow that his Hazel eyes were very beautiful.

He was pleased when Jack broke the trance he was in, and he climbed off him. He couldn't understand why he only just noticed how wonderful Jack's eyes were. He didn't tell Jack, he didn't want him to think he was being sappy or, well he didn't know what else, he was trying to come to terms with the discovery of Jack's beautiful eyes.

"Are you sulking because you lost the snowball fight?" Hugo joked, trying to get Jack's previous good mood back.

Jack gave a small sad smile, "No. Just thinking about Christmas. Got lots of shopping still to do." He replied and Hugo knew that wasn't the real reason, but he sensed Jack didn't want to talk about it, so he didn't push it.

Hugo had always envied Jack, he was fortunate looking, with good features, nice eyes and hair colour. He had fantastic Hazel eyes, lovely light brown hair, Jack wore his hair shorter than he did, but it suited him and he had such a happy go lucky face. His smile was natural and his teeth were white and straight, so when he smiled it lit up his whole face and the whole room. He had small dimples when he smiled, which the Hogwarts girls would moon over. Hugo just let his red hair fall however he wished, but Jack had cut and styled his hair, using gel to help it spike up and it really suited him. Hugo knew he would look stupid if he tried that, so he just grew it slightly and let it fall naturally into a style.

Thinking this over as they silently walked to Hogsmeade Hugo was surprised at his thoughts. He admitted to himself that Jack was a good looking boy, very handsome and he had the cheeky chap look about him. He wondered why Jack hadn't shown any interest in the girls, they fawned over him and many tried to get his attention.

Hugo envied Jack as he hated his bright red hair, his ghastly freckles and his boring blue eyes. He disliked the silence between them and blurted, "You're so lucky."

Jack turned to him and frowned slightly, "How so Hugo? Give me a clue here, that was a random and broad statement." He smiled at Hugo's shocked face expression, he obviously hadn't meant to say that out loud.

Hugo chuckled, "Sorry. I meant you were born with such natural good looks, effortless. You don't even have to try. Girls just love you. Whereas I take a lot to get used to. People have to get over the shock of seeing the flaming red hair and freckles and well, not many people like ginger hair and freckles." He whined.

Jack took a moment to digest what Hugo had just said. Firstly he had said he was good looking, his heart rate sped up at that. Hugo thought he was good looking. Then he mentioned the girls loving it, he couldn't give a rat's ass if the girls loved it, he only wanted Hugo to notice. Then Hugo shocked him, by putting himself down, Hugo honestly thought he wasn't good looking. Well that wouldn't do would it.

Jack smiled up at him, Hugo was taller than him, "Don't be ridiculous. Your hair is unique, not boring brown. I like your hair, it looks wonderful when you're sat in front of the fire or when the sun is beating down on it - it's hypnotizing. There is nothing wrong with ginger hair, and if the students of Hogwarts cannot appreciate that, then more fool them. As for your freckles, again they make you unique. My dimples are just dimples, same as anyone else's dimples. Your freckles are unique, even other people with freckles won't look the same, as the formation of the freckles will be different on each person."

He took a quick breath and continued, "Why the sudden downer about your looks? You're an attractive boy Hugo, don't dwell on it. Besides its not all about looks, you have the best character and personality I have ever come across." Then he blushed and turned away, thinking about his dreams where, he had did just that, and come across Hugo.

Hugo laughed, "No need to blush Jack. We're best friends, I can take a few compliments from you, even if you're only trying to make me feel better, and I do – feel better. Thank you." Hugo had actually thought the blush looked lovely, but he was still reeling from his brain bombarding him with thoughts of Jack and how he was attractive.

Jack hadn't even got started on all the compliments he could bestow on Hugo, he hadn't even mentioned how wonderful his eyes were, but he didn't want to embarrass himself further and kept those thoughts to himself.

"Did you hear that the sixth year girls made a list of the sixth year boys? Scorpius got hold of it, apparently he's top of the list. Figures, the bloke is a walking talking sex symbol." Hugo hadn't meant it like that and watched as Jack looked surprised by the statement.

"You think Scorpius Malfoy is attractive?" He wasn't sure what to feel about that, happy that Hugo found a boy attractive, it was a hint that maybe he liked men. But then he was jealous that he liked Scorpius, yes he was an attractive man, Jack couldn't deny that, but he was too attractive, too perfect – he liked Hugo because he was good looking, but also normal, he was perfect, a good balance. Scorpius Malfoy was just weird, no one should be that good looking, it wasn't natural, too much of a pretty boy.

Hugo blushed, "No. Well yes but no. He's like a brother, gross. But I'm not thick enough to think he is ugly. The guy just oozes sex appeal, just good genetics I guess. Just because I can admit he's attractive, doesn't mean I fancy him. That would be weird, for one he's Scorpius, like my brother or something, then he's basically in love with Rose and they will eventually get together. and finally I'm straight." He should of maybe said the last one first, being straight was probably the most important one.

Jack allowed himself a small satisfied smile, maybe Hugo wasn't 100% straight after all. He had used the 'I'm straight' excuse last and well he obviously noticed Jack's looks and Scorpius too, he must have been looking.

"Don't Worry Hugo. I won't take the piss, I too think Scorpius Malfoy is rightfully placed at the top of the list. That guy is like a male model or something." He joked, trying to make Hugo feel better for his confession.

Hugo felt weird. It was nice that Jack was making him feel better by admitting he too thought Scorpius was attractive, but he also felt a weird stab of jealousy. Why had Jack noticed Scorpius' looks in the first place?

Hugo gave a shaky laugh, "Yeah, Rose says he's like a Ken or Barbie doll. He shaved his hair once because he got fed up with the attention. Uncle Draco when mental. Never seen him so mad – I think it traumatised Scorpius, he will forever have long hair, just to appease his dad." And he laughed a genuine laugh, Scorpius would keep his hair long, because Rose loved it.

Then Jack had to rein in his emotions as Hugo said, "I bet if the fourth year girls started a list you'd be number one, or top three at least."

Jack managed to stop himself from throwing himself at Hugo, but he couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face.

Hugo was smiling also, Jack had smiled and it had lit up his whole face. The mood had been lightened and both boys were now happy once again.

They returned to their dorm room many hours later and spent the time before dinner wrapping up their gifts.

"So are you looking forward to Rose's Christmas party?" Hugo asked Jack. 

Jack looked rather cute – wait what! Since when has he described Jack as cute? Well he did have tape in his hair and was struggling to wrap a present for his sister.

Jack huffed and threw the present, unwrapped on his bed. Hugo shook his head and picked it up, wrapping it effortlessly and handing it to him.

"How did you do that?" He was in ewe.

Hugo chuckled, "Mum used to let me help wrap presents, and dad was useless so, Rose or I would have to wrap mum's Christmas, birthday, anniversary presents from dad." He offered as an explanation.

He leaned forwards and Jack swore his heart stopped beating, Hugo was so close to his face, but then he tugged a piece of tape out of his hair and moved away. He waited for his heart rate to return to normal, for one wonderful moment he thought Hugo was going to kiss him.

"So are you looking forward to the Christmas party?" Hugo asked again.

Jack was, all the students invited were looking forward to it. Rose had set up a secret Santa and he had drawn Hugo, the odds were very unlikely. He even wondered if Rose had tampered with it somehow, so he was sure to get Hugo – but then he couldn't be sure.

"Yeah, should be fun. Might get to taste some alcohol and the girls are planning spin the bottle and other various games." He told Hugo.

Hugo smiled, but really didn't feel like smiling. Merlin he hadn't considered the party games, most people will be expecting him to get all excited over some girl and he might get dared to kiss one. He didn't dislike girls – no. He just was scared he guessed, he felt nervous and sick at the thought of having his first kiss in front of everyone and maybe being humiliated as he might kiss badly.

Jack placed his hand on his leg and he relaxed under the familiar gesture, "Hugo, it's alright. You don't have to participate in any games if you don't want to, and, well they can't force you to do anything." He kindly said.

Hugo frowned, ever since their Hogsmeade trip he had been thinking of Jack in ways that a friend shouldn't think about a friend. Especially a friend that was a boy. He was confused and worried and maybe even scared. He wasn't gay, he can't be gay. So he found himself saying, "I'll play. Besides I want to get my first kiss out of the way and the girls will be more confident at the party." He defiantly replied.

He watched as Jack's eyes held a flicker of hurt and then Jack removed his hand and continued his wrapping in silence.

Jack was hurt by his words, he didn't know what he was expecting. He knew Hugo would want to experience normal teenage milestones, first kiss, and girlfriend – Merlin forbid sex. But what hurt was Hugo's defiant declaration, strongly and firmly saying he wanted his first kiss with a girl. Jack knew he was being ridiculous, Hugo wouldn't save his first kiss for him. But now Hugo had openly confirmed that, it stung.

"What about you? Got your eye on any girls?" Hugo asked, not even realising he was way off.

Jack laughed, "No Hugo. No I don't. Now if you'll excuse me, I have your present to wrap and I want to do it in private." He picked up a bag and wrapping paper and left the dorm room. He just needed to get away from the oblivious and sometimes hurtful friend. He knew he didn't do it on purpose, but blimey is sucked.

He has actually got Hugo two presents, one from him as his secret Santa, but Hugo wouldn't know that was from him. Then the second present was from Jack, and Hugo would know it was from him.

Hugo was left feeling guilty and he didn't know why. He hadn't done anything wrong and he was only trying to cheer Jack up, with talk of girls, kissing and the party.

Hugo had picked some random Ravenclaw for his secret Santa and he just picked an equally random gift, a boring and useful homework planner. Rose loved them and she was a Ravenclaw, he couldn't be bothered to think too hard about his gifts.

He felt a bit sick thinking of his first kiss, when he was younger he always imagined it would be perfect and with someone he loved. But he had no interest in anyone and he didn't want to be the only person to not kiss anyone. Besides hopefully he would have had some alcohol or something and he can get the courage to go through with the kiss.

He hadn't thought about kissing anyone – well no, that was a lie. He had spent ten minuets staring at Jacks lips the other day, they are so full and plump, really big soft lips and he was mesmerised by them. He wondered what it would be like to kiss them – but he then stopped that train of thought and shoved it away. He was angry at himself for allowing his thoughts to stray that way. Jack was his straight best friend and he, well he was straight too. He did NOT like boys, no.

Come to think about it, Jack hadn't kissed anyone either. But then that was normal, there were still a few fourth year boys and girls who hadn't had their first kiss. Hugo just didn't want to be the last one to kiss someone.

The evening of the party, and the student population from third year up were very excited. Hugo was nervous but wanted to enjoy the last evening with Jack and his others friends, he wouldn't see Jack much over the holidays. They had arranged for him to go to Jacks and join his family Christmas party, as Rose, Al and Scorpius were going to James' Christmas party, but he was too young and wasn't invited. He didn't mind he got to spend another Christmas party with Jack – bonus really.

Hugo was a bit clueless when it came to fashion, but Rose and his family had helped him out and he was wearing a pair of smart dark blue jeans and a nice long sleeved, dark green, plain V-neck cashmere jumper. It was a gift from Draco. He'd never wore it as it was too expensive and a bit posh, but as it was a special occasion he had put it on.

Hugo turned and was shocked to see Jack staring at him, "What? Do I look stupid or something?" he asked, feeling less confident now.

Jack couldn't believe how a simple expensive jumper could make Hugo look so stunning. He definitely didn't look stupid, is was definitely the 'or something'. "No not stupid. You look really good, I've not seen that jumper before. Its nice." He told Hugo.

Hugo shrugged, "Draco got it for me, what with being gay I guess he has good taste in clothes." He off handily replied.

Jack was frowning at him, he looked annoyed too. "What?" he didn't know what he had said to annoy him.

"That's a bit stereotypical don't you think. Just because Draco is gay doesn't mean he must be good with fashion. Yes he is, but not because he is gay, because he was raised in a wealthy family, that were used to the best of everything. Your Uncle Harry's gay and his dress sense is rubbish. Draco clearly dresses him." He was a bit annoyed at Hugo, generalising all gay people like that, it was stupid.

He himself knew he was gay, he had no interest in girls and he wasn't particularly fashion aware. He wasn't oblivious but he didn't have natural talent like Draco or Scorpius, when it came to dressing.

Hugo put his hand on Jack's shoulder. He looked like he needed to relax, "Chill out Jack. Sorry I didn't mean it as an insult. I'm not homophobic or anything, just I guess, there are a lot of misconceptions around gay people and I just didn't think about it." He squeezed his shoulder, wondering why he had gotten so worked up.

"Come on lets head to the party." Hugo said in a soothing and calming voice.

Jack smiled at him, "Sorry. I just thought you were being a bit unfair to gay people. I guess I knew you didn't mean any harm by it," and they walked to the shared common room together.

The place looked great and lots of students were already there. From third years, right up to seventh years. They put their secret Santa presents on the table marked 'fourth years' and went to get a drink.

Hugo saw that Finnegan had poured something into the fruit punch – most likely alcohol. He wasn't going to complain he wanted to taste alcohol and enjoy the night of firsts.

Soon Rose was bossing everyone around and telling the students to gather in groups, corresponding with their year they were in. Michelle the popular Gryffindor girl was nominated present giver and she picked up the gifts, called the name and handed it to the relevant student.

She smiled coyly at Hugo when she handed his over and she battered her eye lashes, Hugo was oblivious and Jack had to lock his jaw, to fight the scathing comment he wanted to throw in her face.

Jack had never really liked Michelle, she was a huge flirt and was working her way through the fourth year boys. She had sat next to him once at breakfast, Hugo was busy talking to Rose at the Ravenclaw table. She was arrogant and cocky and had the gall to place her hand very high up his thigh and then slowly move it towards his cock.

He snapped at her, told her she should be ashamed of herself and to have a bit more self-respect. He told her that her disgusting actions may work on the more desperate and horny boys, but he had standards and wouldn't touch her with a ten foot barge poll. She was a pure blood and had no idea about that muggle term, but she got Jack's meaning and she hated him ever since.

Jack tried to ignore the blatant flirting she was doing with Hugo, instead he concentrated on Hugo's reaction to his secret Santa, as he had got it for him after all.

Rose had made sure that all gifts had the same wrapping paper and gift tags, also the same handwriting – so there was no way of telling who got Hugo his present.

Hugo smiled and shook the present, "Just open it." Jack called out amused, laughing, Hugo always delighted in trying to guess things before opening them.

Hugo tore off the paper and was presented with a medium sized rectangle box. He opened it and found a wizards chess piece, it was hand carved from Rosewood and it was a knight. Anyone who knew Hugo well, knew he loved wizard's chess and he was currently building a collection of different chess pieces, and themed chess sets. He had remarked that he wanted a Rosewood set as they were beautifully carved and had a nice colour to them. Hugo enjoyed collecting piece by piece, instead of buying the whole set in one go.

Whoever got him this knew that he loved chess, that he was collecting rosewood pieces, they knew he didn't have a knight yet, and they obviously spent over the allocated secret Santa budget. Hugo was speechless, he couldn't believe someone in his year would go to all that trouble to find that much out about him.

He swallowed, and quietly said, "Thank you. Whoever got me this, its perfect and words cannot say how happy I am with it." Jack watched as he carefully put it back in the box, shrunk it and put it in his pocket.

Jack blushed but made sure he wasn't facing Hugo, he didn't want him to know it was from him.

The present giving was over and everyone was mingling and socialising. Hugo was still a bit shocked at his thoughtful and wonderful gift.

Rose came over to him and asked if he was enjoying the party. He suspected she was checking to make sure he hadn't drunk too much alcohol, being the protective big sister.

"It's a great party Rose, well done. My secret Santa gift was lovely. I was surprised, I was expecting a practical joke or something. Instead I got a beautiful and personal gift, way over the allocated budget." He honestly told her.

She smiled that knowing smile of hers, patted his back, "Well someone obviously likes you very much Hugo, maybe you should try and find out who it was." She left to go dance with Scorpius.

Hmm well he had no idea how he was going to find that out. Rose was such a know it all, she was so perceptive and just knew everything. Well apart from the obvious and huge infatuation Scorpius had with her – she was aware of everything.

Instead of stressing over the gift he had a few more drink and chatted with Jack. Jack always made him laugh and he couldn't help but be relaxed and happy in his company.

Michelle declared it was spin the bottle time and Hugo shrugged and sat on the floor cross legged, next to Jack. Whilst everyone was getting ready and sitting down, Hugo glanced around. Al was snogging Natalie Longbottom's face off, Scorpius was hiding from some tarty girl and Rose wasn't around.

Michelle started the game and various people were forced to kiss, Hugo could feel knots in his stomach. He didn't want people saying he was a lousy kisser, but he was fed up with stressing over his first kiss, he wanted it out the way so he could move on.

Eventually the bottle stopped at him and he sucked in a breath, then it was spinning again, he watched as it went around and around, whoever it stopped on Hugo was going to have to kiss.

It stopped and Hugo thought he heard Jack groan next to him. It had landed on Michelle, she pushed up onto her knees and walked on her knees to the middle of the circle. Hugo steadied his nerves and copied her, meeting her in the middle.

He was aware that everyone was watching them, he awkwardly placed his hands on her hips and she put her arms around his neck.

"Don't worry Hugo I won't bite. Not this time anyway." She cheekily told him, then she giggled.

Jack snorted, she was insinuating that she would get the chance to kiss Hugo again. Well I guess she hadn't had Hugo yet, one of the few boys in Gryffindor who she hadn't scarred for life.

Hugo laughed nervously and then tilted his head the opposite way to Michelle and they both moved forwards, locking lips.

He didn't want people to think he was nervous, or chicken, and he wanted Michelle to tell people he was a good kisser. So he made the effort and didn't pull away immediately. Instead he deepened the kiss and put more into it.

Someone wolf whistled and one of Michelle's friends said, "Alright enough you two. Get a room!" 

They broke apart. Hugo returned to his position on the floor and had a silly smile on his face. He caught Jack rolling his eyes.

"What?" Hugo asked him.

Jack stood and said he wasn't interested in playing the game anymore. Hugo apologised to the group and stood also, to go after Jack.

He grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. "What Jack? What's your problem?" he snapped.

Jack shook his head, "You. You go on about how you want your first kiss to be special, and then you go and share that with - Michelle, the sixth year bike, everyone rides her." His voice was low but clear and angry.

Hugo frowned, "What do you care? I can kiss whoever I want Jack. So what if it was Michelle, it's not like I'm going to date her. It was a silly party game. Why don't you just relax and come play. Maybe you can have your first kiss? There are plenty of girls that would love to kiss you." Hugo had hoped being complimentary would soften Jack up.

No it made it worse. Jack yanked his wrist free – Hugo wasn't aware he still had hold of it.

"I don't want to play that stupid game. No one in that circle deserves my first kiss." He glared at Hugo and then stormed off.

Hugo felt awful, he didn't want to fight with Jack, He looked around for Scorpius or Rose. Maybe they could offer some advice. He couldn't see them anywhere.

About ten minutes later Professor Longbottom came in, declared the party over, told people to go back to their common rooms immediately and to avoid the corridor on the left. Something had obviously happened. Hugo felt dread, he knew it involved someone he knew, he could feel it in his gut.

Out of nowhere Jack appeared at his side and took his hand, he didn't question the gesture, it felt comfortable and it calmed him.

Professor Longbottom come over, "Hugo, go pack your trunk. Your dad and mum are here and they want to take you home tonight, instead of going on the train tomorrow." Something about Neville's voice told him it was serious and he wasn't to argue.

He nodded, "W-where shall I go once I'm done?" he stammered. Jack squeezed his hand and he managed to finish the sentence.

Neville gave a small sad smile, "To the hospital wing. Your family will explain when you get there. Try not to worry too much." Neville kindly said and he left.

Hugo and Jack left together. Jack held his hand all the way to the Gryffindor tower, but released it once they reached the portrait of the fat lady. Hugo missed the warmth of his hand, but didn't have time to question why Jack held it in the first place, why it felt so nice and why he missed his hand once it was withdrawn, he was too busy worrying.

He went on autopilot and packed his trunk, in silence.

Jack helped him carry it to the hospital wing and they paused outside the doors.

"I guess this is goodbye. I'll see you at my Christmas party. That is, if you still want to come?" Jack asked.

Hugo smiled and pulled him into a gentle and friendly hug, "Bye Jack. Thanks for helping me. I'll write to you, I promise. And yes if I'm allowed I will love to come to your party still. I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to upset you."

Jack smiled and hugged him a little tighter, he enjoyed the feeling of being in his arms, and then he pulled back. "Go Hugo, your family need you." Jack watched as Hugo pushed open the door and dragged his trunk inside.

Then he slowly and reluctantly returned to the common room. Everyone was questioning what happened, they had worked out it had something to do with Hugo and his family. Someone also pointed out that Rich hadn't returned and maybe something happened with Rose and Rich.

Jack said he didn't know what happened, and that they shouldn't gossip and he went to bed. Worrying about Hugo and hoping he would be alright.


	2. Chapter 2

The trip home on the Hogwarts Express was horrible without Hugo. Jack was extremely bored and he missed Hugo's presence greatly. He hoped that Hugo would still come to his family Christmas party, otherwise he might not see him until school started again.

The next day he received an owl from Hugo, he opened the letter and immediately read it:

_Jack,_

_I thought I'd send you a quick letter to update you on the situation, I wouldn't want you worrying._

_Richard Nott – you know Rose's ex, that wanker I punched. Well that bastard tried to force himself onto Rose at the party. He cornered her and took her to an empty classroom. Rose was so scared and she keeps crying and shaking. I don't know what to do, I just hug her and tell her that everything's going to be okay._

_Anyway Scorpius must have realised she was missing and thank Godric he found them in time, heaven forbid if he was any later, Rich would have r-raped her._

_Well as you can imagine Scorpius went fucking mental and beat the shit out of him. Rich has been expelled and Rose seems okay._

_Try not to worry on my behalf, I'm fine. If I ever bump into Nott he will regret being born!_

_Anyway mum says I can still go to your party, so that's some good news. I'd better go this was only meant to be a quick note. Rose and I are going into muggle London, meeting Al and Scorpius, doing some Christmas shopping and just hanging out._

_I think Rose wants the comfort of her two best friends._

_Bye Jack, I'll see you soon._

_Hugo_

Jack frowned, Rich Nott was scum and he hoped he would get what was coming to him. It doesn't bear thinking about, if Scorpius hadn't got there in time – well no it doesn't bear thinking about.

He was happy that Hugo was coming to the party still, but he felt a bit jealous that Hugo was in muggle London and he hadn't invited him, and even though he knew it was stupid, he felt a bit jealous because Hugo would be with Scorpius. Yes he knew he was being silly, but he couldn't help his feelings.

After their shopping trip Hugo retreated to his room to wrap the last of his presents, and to wrap some for his dad too – idiot still hadn't got the hang of it.

He thought over the interrogation Scorpius had given him over lunch, "What was with all those question?" he said out loud.

Scorpius knew Jack and he knew Jack was his best friend, he never asked questions before. Then he asked about Jack's sister – strange.

Thinking about Jack's sister, Gemma, Hugo could admit that yes she was attractive, but Jack's family were an attractive bunch – genetics. She had the same eye colour as Jack and even had similar dimples, she was a very pretty girl. He just never even looked at her in that way, then he frowned, he knew what she looked like, but not in detail.

Whereas he could describe Jack's face and eyes in detail, every feature and how his face looked when showing different expressions. _Now what could that mean? I mean of course I know his face very well, he's my best friend, I share a dorm with him, I go to classes with him, I eat with him and well I spent all my time with him. I was bound to have his face stuck in his head._

Hugo could easily call up Jack's face in his head, see him laughing, smiling and well just being Jack. He's his best friend, nothing wrong with that.

He finished he wrapping and took his dad's gifts to him, "Here dad. You know mum will say you're lazy for getting us kids to do it." He warned.

His dad laughed, "Yeah I know, but you don't mind helping me out do you?" and Hugo shrugged and said no he didn't mind, not really.

"Dad?"

His dad looked up at Hugo's questioning tone, "Hmm yes Hugo?"

Hugo sat at the kitchen table and looked at his hands, his dad sat opposite, watching him in silence, "Do you think it's unnatural for me to spend so much time with Jack?"

His dad smiled and kindly said, "No Hugo. It's not unnatural. You're away at boarding school, away from family and comfort, it's very natural to seek comfort and familiarity with a best friend. It would be very lonely otherwise. I spent all my time with your mum and Harry."

Hugo looked up, "Yeah but you hung out with others too, like um...Nev and um what's his name Dean and that Irish one. I do speak to others and I do play chess and hang out briefly with others, but really 99% of my time it's me and Jack. I just thought maybe it's too much?"

His dad squeezed his hand, "Hugo. Tell me, are you happy when spending time with Jack?"

Hugo smiled, "Yeah dad, very."

"Well then don't worry about it. He makes you happy and you like spending time with him, don't make it into a big deal. Don't give up that happiness because you're worried over something silly." Ron wisely advised.

Hugo stood, "Thanks dad." and he left.

Ron replayed the conversation over in his head, yes Hugo was remarkably close to Jack, he was very attached to him. He wondered if there was more to it, that Hugo hadn't told him, well it will come to light eventually and he would be there for his son if needs be.

Hugo spent the time leading up to Jack's Christmas party, thinking about their friendship and he concluded that he missed him when he wasn't around, and he wasn't going to stop spending time with him. So what if people thought it was weird.

He arrived at Jack's mid-afternoon and they wasted no time in catching up, they were both sat on Jack's bed, feet dangling over the side and backs against the wall. They had been laughing and joking all afternoon. That was when Hugo decided, even if it was unhealthy for him to be with Jack 24/7, he couldn't stop even if he wanted to. He craved his company and presence, he was like a security blanket, like the one he had as a toddler.

"Did you see the secret Santa present I got? It was beautiful, dad said it was a top of the line one. I wonder who would know me well enough to know I love chess." Hugo pondered out loud.

Jack shifted a bit, "Um well you're always playing chess in the common room and well its common knowledge that you love it." He awkwardly offered as an explanation.

Hugo smiled at his friend's awkwardness, "Yeah but my secret Santa might not have been from Gryffindor, so they wouldn't have seen me play in the common room. Hmmm to spend over the limit set was above and beyond too. I wonder if someone was trying to tell me something."

Jack stared ahead, blimey Hugo can be so cute but stupid at the same time, "Hugo stop trying to guess who it was and just enjoy the present. They might have asked Rose or someone about you and got an idea of what you'd like, I dunno."

Hugo shrugged, "Yeah I guess you're right. You're always right." He laughed and nudged Jack's shoulder with his.

Jack smiled, a carefree happy smile, it felt good to have Hugo's sunny personality around him again.

Suddenly Hugo declared, "You know Scorpius was grilling me the other day, asked if I fancied Gemma," he turned to look at the familiar face of Jack, he was frowning slightly.

"And? What did you tell him?" His stomach was tying up in knots, he felt sick. _Please don't fancy my sister, I couldn't bear that. Please, Please, Please._ Jack chanted in his head.

Hugo looked thoughtful, "I said that yes she is an attractive girl…."

That sickly feeling increased in Jack's stomach. _Oh please not my sister._

"….But…"

_Yes, But what Hugo?_

"But I said no I'm not attracted to her. Never bothered looking really, doesn't interest me. Besides she's your sister – that would be weird. I'm mean I don't grill you to see if you fancy Rose" He watched Jack waiting to see if he would declare a huge crush on Rose.

 _Oh thank Merlin. He doesn't fancy Gemma. Oh thank fuck for that._ He looked into those beautiful blue eyes, "Rose? Nah not my type."

Hugo's stomach dropped. _Not his type, as in red hair and freckles. Rose was just a female him, and she wasn't his type. Well what does it matter anyway, why am I upset that Jack doesn't think the Weasley look, isn't his type._

"Oh. What is your type?" he really wanted to know, but was worried.

Jack laughed, "Well that's for you to figure out my friend. But Rose is definitely not my type," And he climbed off the bed, "Let's go get a snack." He left the room, with a confused and a bit disappointed Hugo following behind.

That night Hugo tried to forget about their conversation earlier. _Why am I so bothered by it anyway? What does it matter if Rose isn't his type, it's not like I want him and Rose to go out. Merlin he was confused._

He sighed heavily, Jack noticed and put his hand on his shoulder and looked up at him, "Hey Hugo, what's wrong. You seem distant." Jack sounded concerned and Hugo noticed he relaxed the moment Jack had touched him, seeing those hazel eyes full of concern and aimed at him, it was nice.

"I'm just feeling sorry for myself again, don't worry about me. I just. I dunno? No one seems to be interested in me, am I really that boring and unattractive?" He complained.

Jack laughed, he actually laughed and Hugo frowned at him, "It's not funny Jack. I'm being serious."

Jack stopped his laugh, "Sorry. It's just ridiculous that's all. Many people are interested in you Hugo, you're oblivious. As for being unattractive, that's the most stupid thing you have ever said." Jack was just about to point out how attractive he was, when his sister who had overheard stepped in.

"Hugo, Jack's right. You're a good looking guy. Many girls in my year and even your year like you. You just need to open your eyes a bit. That Michelle girl was flirting quite heavily with you at that party and you didn't even notice." She laughed.

Jack shot her an annoyed look, "What?" she asked her brother.

He shook his head, "Nothing, I'll tell you later. Now go away, it was a private conversation." He snapped.

She stalked off, before Jack could say that maybe boys likes Hugo too, Hugo stared speaking, "Yeah maybe Gem's right. Michelle does seem to like me. Maybe I can just get some practice with her, until the right girl comes along."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Hugo, for one that would be using her. Also what do you mean by practice?"

Hugo flushed red, "I – I want to maybe practice kissing and other stuff. I hate being one of the only inexperienced people in our year." He grumbled.

Jack scoffed, "You shouldn't succumb to peer pressure. You should go at your own pace, when you're comfortable and with someone you are happy with. Not necessary someone you love, but at least a step up from Michelle, who you have no feelings for what so ever." He reasoned.

Hugo gave a small, lopsided smile, "Yeah you're right Jack. I'll see how things go, maybe I'd find a girlfriend or something."

Jack frowned, "Maybe." and they carried on as if Hugo hadn't just caused Jack a world of pain.

 _Hugo wants a GIRLFRIEND, Jack get that in your thick head. He's straight and he will eventually meet a girl and then what? You'll be devastated, you need to get over it!_ He told himself.

That night Jack was wide awake, fully aware that Hugo was on the floor and fast asleep, most likely dreaming of girls and other straight things. He needs to sort his life out, he decided by this time next year, he will come out, not just to Hugo, but to everyone – no more hiding. He will get over his gigantic crush on Hugo and he will maybe date someone. Even though there weren't many openly gay people at school.

He turned on his side, hands tucked under his head. He looked down at the oblivious and utterly gorgeous Hugo. He was on his back, proper starfish position, long legs hanging off the camp bed, mouth hanging open and softly snoring. Jack watched him for some time, watching his chest rise and fall, his eye lids move and flutter. His pale eyelashes, brushing his cheek – oh how he wanted to kiss him.

He sighed and turned on his other side, facing the wall. He soon fell asleep, but Hugo was still on his mind and of course in his dream.

To Jack's relief Hugo didn't go after Michelle and was content to hang around with him instead. Hugo was also in a good mood, as his sister Rose had finally got together with Scorpius Malfoy, Jack was happy too. He liked a happy ending and well it gave him hope, if they could sort it out, then maybe he could find someone.

It was now April and Jack had decided to be honest with everyone and tell them he was gay. He wanted to tell Hugo first, he was his best friend after all. He was pacing in the dorm, worried that Hugo would end their friendship or look at him with disgust, and well he didn't think he could handle a negative response from him. Everyone else, well they could sod off – but Hugo, no he needed Hugo to be okay with it.

Hugo laughed as Jack was pacing in front of him, "Jack stop pacing, you will wear a hole in the floor. Just say what's on your mind, before you explode. I don't fancy cleaning up your brain off the walls." He chuckled and waited for Jack to tell him.

Jack stopped pacing and started biting his nails. Hugo climbed off the bed and pulled his hands away from his mouth, he put both hands on Jack's shoulders and looked down into his worried face, "Jack come on, you're scaring me now. What's the matter?" He asked, he was worried he'd never seen Jack like this. So worked up, agitated and frightened.

Jack took a deep breath, looked up into Hugo's face, "I'm gay." He screwed his eyes shut immediately after his announcement, not wanting to see disgust in his friends eyes.

Silence.

"Hugo? Did you hear me? I said I'm…"

"I heard.

Jack still had his eyes shut, no way was he opening them now, Hugo's voice sounded harsh and he had removed his hands from his shoulders. Jack felt cold all of a sudden – _Please don't let this ruin our friendship he begged, to himself._

Silence.

He opened one eye, peaking over at Hugo. He had his back to him and was quiet. Jack opened both eyes, he could feel anger bubbling up inside him. _Why hadn't Hugo said anything? Why was he being so cold? Why was he being so rude?_

"Hugo. Say something. Anything." Jack said to the deadly silent room.

Hugo remained facing away from him, "How long have you known?" he asked, voice croaky.

Jack frowned, "Well it's not like I woke up one day, declaring I Jack Cooper decide that I'm gay from this day forth. Blimey Hugo. I don't know, some time I guess. I have no interest what so ever in girls. I don't find them attractive, some of them actually repulse me and well I noticed that I seem to ignore how girls look, but I didn't ignore how boys look."

Jack sighed, "You can't even look at me. Hugo you're my best friend, don't shut me out just because I'm gay." His voice had risen and he was close to shouting.

Hugo spun around, "What! I'm not avoiding looking at you. I'm not homophobic or whatever – it's just a lot to digest. Fucking hell Jack, give a guy a moment to come to terms with it. Why couldn't you have told me when you figured it out? Like you said I'm your best friend."

Hugo felt hurt, Jack had kept this HUGE part of him a secret. Not only did he feel hurt, he was confused, upset, worried and oh so many things. What if Jack starts dating guys and he no longer gets to spend time with him.

"Why are you telling me now?" Hugo asked, looking into Jack's worried hazel eyes.

Jack shrugged, "Fed up with hiding. This is who I am, why should I fight it, or be ashamed of it. I deserve a chance at happiness and to experience normal teenager relationships, I wouldn't get that chance if I remained in the closet."

Hugo nodded, "I understand. Sorry if I seem weird, just adjusting. I'm proud of you Jack, it must have taken a lot of courage to have done that. It doesn't change anything, you're still my dorky best friend." Sending Jack a nervous smile. Which Jack returned with his own equally hesitant smile.

It wouldn't be until a lot later on that Hugo would feel a small glimmer of hope. He didn't recognise it at first, and he promptly ignored it once he identified the feeling. Why would he care if Jack was gay? Why would that give him hope? It's not like he was gay or anything and well he didn't like Jack in that way.

Jack had informed the rest of his dorm mates, most seemed alright. If they weren't they didn't say so. Soon the gossip spread and everyone knew of Jack's sexual preference.

Hugo had spent many hours thinking over the new development. He couldn't understand why it mattered so much. He was still trying to digest it really. He even questioned himself, but didn't spend long thinking on that and again shoved those thoughts out of his head. He wasn't gay. He found girls attractive and he was normal, like most people.

He didn't fancy man anyway, he only ever noticed Jack and well that was different. He was frustrated at himself. Frustrated, because in spite of his best efforts to get rid of his wayward thoughts, he continued to have compelling thoughts towards Jack. He chose to ignore those thoughts. Jack had just announced he was gay and he was getting confused, doesn't mean anything.

He didn't like feeling different, he wanted to be normal and to fit in. Above all, he feared that he was somehow different, that he was abnormal and he didn't want to disappoint people.

A few weeks had gone by since Jack's declaration and Hugo found he would stare at Jack. He seemed so much happier now, like he could finally be himself. Seeing him so open and happy, it was nice. He smiled and laughed more – it made him smile more.

Jack had never felt so good. Once the gossip settled and everyone was used to Jack being gay, he felt a huge amount of relief.

Michelle had told Jack she knew he was gay, because he turned her down. He snorted and pointed out that even if he was straight he wouldn't have touched her. She wasn't happy and called him a few nasty names, Jack just laughed in her face.

Hugo struggled with the many emotions, feelings and thoughts that swirled around his mind on a day-to-day basis. He didn't know what to make of them, but he just couldn't face up to what it all meant. He was adamant he was straight, end of.

Jack still had his huge crush on Hugo, but he was trying to be more subtle. Hugo had only just found out that he was gay, no way was he going to drop the bomb on him – admitting he fancied him. Not a chance, no way!

However Jack soon noticed that Hugo would watch him more, not just a quick glance, but full on staring. Staring at his lips, into his eyes and even when he would be getting changed. He smiled to himself, Hugo seemed to be struggling with his own sexuality. Jack's hopes increased despite his best efforts not to get carried away.

Jack was a tease and would purposely take his time changing, he would draw attention to his lips and would touch Hugo more and his touches would linger. He was trying to gage Hugo's reaction to these subtle changes in their friendship.

Hugo didn't know what was wrong with him, Jack had just put his hand on his knee to stop him from bouncing his leg. Jack had left his hand on his knee for longer than necessary and well Hugo could feel his body reacting to it. He didn't know what to do so he panicked and flinched away from Jack, when he went to touch him again. Jack looked hurt, but Hugo wanted all the touching to stop, it confused him and he couldn't understand all these mixed feelings.

"Hugo? You have been on edge lately. Are you okay? You can talk to me you know." Jack asked Hugo one evening, after Hugo spent ages staring at his homework but not actually looking at it.

 _No way can I talk to you Jack. No way, am I going to admit that I have these fucked up feelings._ At least Jack was certain of his sexuality and was confident in it. Hugo felt lost, confused and ashamed. If he admitted he might be gay then he wasn't, well then that would cause so much hurt, pain and upset. It was best to just assume he was straight. Maybe experiment with girls, after all he hadn't had much experience with them.

Hugo was painfully aware that he wasn't like other people. This made him become withdrawn and lonely, he was convinced that he was the only person to feel this way. He had learnt to hide his true feelings, he acted as others wanted and expected him to act, for fear of being ostracised, ridiculed or rejected by loved ones and friends.

"I'm fine Jack. Just thinking maybe it's time I started looking for a girlfriend or something." He offhandedly said. The idea scared him, but he needed to be with a girl and see if he could live a normal life.

Hugo believed that if he was with a female his confused feelings would go away and it would become clear. He would be attracted to women and he could go on as normal.

Jack stiffened, "What. Since when? You – you fancy someone?" He stammered out.

Hugo was oblivious to Jack's plight, "No I don't fancy anyone. But if I wait until I fancy someone, I might be like 40 or something. I just need to go for it, maybe the attraction will come later." He calmly stated.

Jack sat forwards, "Don't be so stupid Hugo. You can't force attraction, and besides, you need to be somewhat attracted to you know – to be aroused enough to take things further." He said quietly.

Hugo blushed, "Well I won't know until I try will I." He snapped.

Jack glared at him and stormed off to the dorm room. About an hour later Hugo joined him, "Jack? You calmed down now? What's your problem anyway?" Hugo demanded.

Jack jumped off his bed, face contorted in anger, "You. You're my fucking problem. Why are you torturing yourself, you're even considering forcing yourself to find a girl attractive to prove a point? It is beyond stupid." He yelled.

Hugo balled his hands into fists, "Don't call me stupid. You have no idea what I've been thinking, don't lecture me. What are you trying to say Jack? Just tell me." He snarled.

Jack laughed, "Fucking hell Hugo. Can't you see it? Haven't you figured it out? You're gay or bisexual at least!" Jack shouted.

Hugo's face drained of colour, he was mortified. He could admit that, yes, Jack was right, but he wasn't ready for that. So instead he laughed, "Fuck you Jack. I'm not gay, just because you are, doesn't mean everyone else is. I'm not trying to prove a point by finding a girl. I'm just getting on with it, there is nothing wrong with casual sex or whatever. You don't need to be all loved up first, it's not a fucking Disney movie. Wake up Jack – life is a bitch. You're not going to find prince charming and be swept off your feet. Get over it. I'm just considering my options, I don't want to graduate still a virgin. I might as well get it out the way." Hugo had lowered his voice but it was still firm and angry.

Jack groaned in frustration, "Fuck off Hugo. Leave me alone and go find some whore to ruin your life." He snapped and he climbed back onto his bed and spelled the curtains closed.

Hugo stayed rooted to the spot for a while, then he said out loud, hoping Jack would hear, "Fine. I will." Storming out.

Jack collapsed against his pillows and started at the ceiling. He never really ever argued with Hugo and he had just basically accused Hugo of being gay. Which he denied, it was obvious he was at least bi – why couldn't he just admit it. He was angry at Hugo, it was like Hugo was ashamed of his true feelings and that was weak. But to be at the stage where you're ready to come out to your friends and family, you had to be able to admit it to yourself first. Clearly Hugo was in denial and was refusing to admit, even to himself that he was gay.

Now he felt angry at Hugo for his stubbornness to admit his true feelings, sick – what if Hugo did get with a girl, which led to feeling jealous and scared. He sat up, pulled the curtains back and decided to go find Hugo to apologise.

He stepped into the common room and his worst fear was there right in front of him. Hugo was enthusiastically snogging a girl, not just any girl, skanky Michelle. If Hugo was so adamant about kissing a girl, he could have some taste or class, Michelle was a known slut. But then maybe that's why Hugo picked her, she was easy – she wouldn't argue.

Jack started shaking and he felt sick, Hugo hadn't even noticed his arrival. His tongue was thoroughly jammed down bitch faces throat. He had to get out of there, he fled the common room and ran, didn't know where, just ran.

He came to a stop by the lake, he slumped against a tree and sat on the grass. His heart ached, he knew he had a crush on Hugo. But he didn't think he'd be this upset at seeing him with someone else. It hurt like hell and he couldn't go back to the tower.

Roxanne Weasley watched as Hugo's friend, Jack, ran passed her and outside. He looked very upset. She decided to go check on him. Any friend of her cousins was a friend of hers.

Approaching the figure of Jack, she joined him on the grass, "Hey," was all she offered as a conversation opener. He could either tell her to go away or open up, she waited.

He turned his head to her, he looked as if he wanted to cry. "Hey Roxanne," he said, she noted his voice was small and sad.

She smiled weakly, "So you wanna talk? Or we can just sit and watch the lake." She offered.

She knew Jack reasonably well, they were in the same year at school and well he was Hugo's best friend, all the cousins made it their business to know all the other cousins business.

She was aware that he had recently come out and wondered if he was being bullied or something.

He sighed, "Just being silly, ignore me. I have a crush and well it's not nice when your feelings aren't returned."

She nodded, "Yeah been there, Sucks big time. You need to move on to someone who will return your feelings, you deserve happiness Jack. What does Hugo say?"

She didn't miss the fact that he had tensed at Hugo's name, but she chose to pretend she hadn't noticed. "He's busy with Yo-Yo knickers." He sneered.

Roxanne laughed, "Yo-Yo knickers, what's that? Who's that?" she giggled.

Jack smiled, "You know a muggle Yo-Yo, goes up and down, well so does her knickers, so she's yo-yo knickers. You know, as in a bit of a slut. Oh and I am referring to Michelle, in Gryffindor, our year." He finished.

Roxanne laughed, "Oh that's funny Jack. I'm telling dad that one, yo-yo knickers." She laughed for a bit longer, once she calmed down she added, "I never liked Micelle. She slept with my best friend's boyfriend. Skanky cow."

Jack nodded his agreement, "Well Hugo doesn't seem to mind. He's trying to reach her tonsils with his tongue." He huffed.

Roxanne realised what this was all about. Jack had said he had a crush and they didn't like him back, he was gay and he was clearly upset that Hugo was kissing some girl. Poor Jack.

"So how long have you been in love with Hugo for?" she asked without hesitation.

He gawked at her, "W-what I'm n-not in love with Hugo." He stammered.

She shook her head, "You don't fool me Jack. I won't say anything don't worry. You need someone to talk to about this and well, it can't be your idiot best friend can it." She reasoned.

He chuckled, "Yeah that idiot. Fine, Hugo was the reason I discovered I was gay in the first place. I had very strong feelings for him, not sexual, just more than friendship. Then I started noticing how his hair looks in the sun, how his eyes are like a clear blue ocean and oh fuck I have it bad." He hung his head in his hands.

She patted his knee, "Definitely one love sick dude," she not so helpfully said.

He raised his head, "He's just perfect Roxie, he's funny, smart, modest, attractive, and he's my best friend. He doesn't have a clue I like him. Obviously he knows I'm gay now, but that's it."

"You need to tell him Jack." She shared her opinion.

He shook his head, "No way. Not a chance." He determinedly said.

"Jack, I think Hugo's gay. I've noticed things about him and well maybe you'd be surprised." She countered.

Jack could wish all he wanted, yes Hugo might be gay or bi, but even if he was, he was refusing to admit it and when he does, he might not even want Jack anyway. No it was too many 'what if's', he couldn't take that risk. He told Roxanne so and she reluctantly agreed.

"Okay, so what you do is just wait it out. Hugo will wake up and realise he's gay, hopefully sooner rather than later. Or you find a nice scrummy quidditch player and ravish him until Hugo is ready to man up and admit who he is." She declared.

Jack laughed, "Yeah maybe." They then spent half an hours discussing all the 'fit' boys in the school. Jack felt a lot better, he said goodbye to Roxanne and made his way back to the common room.

Thankfully Michelle and Hugo were no longer kissing. Michelle was scheming with her other slutty friends and Hugo wasn't in the common room. Jack shrugged and went up to their dorm room.

Hugo was lounged out on his bed hands behind his head and a thoughtful expression on his face.

Jack ignored him as best as he could, which wasn't very well. He was drawn to his damn face – but he acted like he was ignoring him.

"Where did you go?" Hugo asked moments later.

Jack shrugged and put on his pyjamas. "Nowhere, just getting some fresh air." He coolly replied.

He climbed into bed and watched as Hugo looked to be having an inner battle with himself.

"Look Jack, I'm sorry. We seem to be snapping at each other a lot more now and I hate it. I hate fighting with you. It's just, you need to stop assuming you know what I'm feeling. Don't judge me if I want to kiss a girl, who I am not in a relationship with, so what. Stop judging me and looking down at me. Okay." He sighed and continued, "I promise I won't argue with you about it anymore, juts try and understand how I feel."

Jack's eyebrows shot up, "Hugo?"

"Yeah."

"Don't patronise me. Have you even thought about how I feel? No I guess you haven't." He closed his curtains and ignored him.

Hugo was stunned, Merlin tonight has been an emotional roller coaster. First he fights with Jack and Jack accuses him of being gay. Then he decides to go find a girl and kiss her to prove to Jack he likes girls. Michelle was in the common room and he didn't hesitate, he walked up to her and just kissed her. She was soon kissing him back and they were full on making out in front of everyone.

He pulled away embarrassed, he mumbled an apology and returned to his room. Jack wasn't there, he hadn't seen him leave. Then he felt guilty, as Jack would have seen him kissing Michelle – and that just made him even more confused. Why does he care if Jack saw or not.

The main confusing thing was, the fact that he hadn't really felt anything whilst kissing Michelle. Maybe he needed to fancy the girl first and that was why he wasn't aroused or even a tiny bit bothered.

Now Jack had returned and was still mad at him, he didn't know what he had done. He hated arguing with Jack, he wanted to just hug him and promise him the world, just so Jack would talk to him again. But that only made him even more confused- so he ignored the horrible sinking feeling and went to bed.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Hugo's dreams were filled of weird and strange things, one moment he was kissing Michelle, then Michelle morphed into Jack. Then his family were stood around watching him and laughing, laughing at him and shouting that they were disappointed and hoped that this was just a phase.

He woke feeling grumpy, usually seeing Jack's huge grin - dimples and all, would cheer him up and start his day off just right. Today when he woke and said good morning, Jack scowled and ignored him. That sinking feeling returned with full force.

He sat up in his bad, "Jack, come on. I don't even know why you're so mad at me? I'm the one who should be mad. You accused me of being gay." He testily grumbled.

Jack snorted, looked over at the wonderfully dishevelled and sleepy boy in front of him, "Then why aren't you mad? It's because deep down Hugo you know I'm right." He then turned and walked off to get a shower.

Hugo stared after him and mumbled, "No, I'm not gay. I'm not." He said to no one in particular.

At breakfast Hugo tried again, "Jack," he glanced at him, questioning him with his eyes, "Why don't we just agree to disagree? I don't want to fall out with you over this, it's getting out of hand. I want my best friend back – I miss you." He pleaded.

Jack was fully prepared to ignore Hugo's plea, but then he had uttered 'I miss you' and well that undid him.

"Sure Hugo. Let's just agree to disagree, but when you finally figure it out, you're getting a one hell of I told you so." He returned to eating his breakfast.

Hugo huffed, but ignored the comment.

If Hugo sat and thought about his dream, he knew that his family wouldn't really be ashamed of him, they wouldn't disown him. After all they all accepted Harry and Draco, but he was in a state of panic and he couldn't listen to reason.

The other part of the dream he reflected on often, was kissing Jack. In truth kissing Michelle had been boring and well rubbish. He definitely felt stirrings of arousal when he thought of himself kissing Jack. This frightened him the most, he was a firm believer of 'ignorance is bliss' and he decided to just deny how his feelings were changing. Denial is his friend now, his best friend.

Hugo was aware that denial is the refusal to accept reality or fact, acting as if a painful event, thought or feeling did not exist. Many people use denial in their everyday lives to avoid dealing with painful feelings or areas of their life they don't wish to admit. Therefore he was suitably knowledgeable in the area of denial and planned to deny all of his feelings.

In fact he was convinced that he only felt these strange feelings, because he had never been with a girl. He was confident that once he lost his virginity with a girl, he would have a moment of clarity and it would prove he was straight once and for all.

The end of the school year was approaching and Hugo had decided he wanted to sleep with a girl. He hated this inner turmoil and knew it would all go away once he had been with a girl. It would jump start his brain into desiring women and to have sex again.

Jack hadn't raised the issue of Hugo's sexuality again and Hugo was thankful, he hoped Jack had changed his mind. He did miss Jack's lingering touches, soft laugh and warm smile, but then maybe Jack was still a little mad at him.

They were sat in the common room, when Michelle came and sat next to Hugo.

"Hey gorgeous," she said as she looked up at him, eyelashes fluttering.

Jack was in the chair next to the sofa and rolled his eyes and raised his book higher, to block out the vomit inducing sight.

"Um Hi," Hugo replied, he was nervous around Michelle, she was so forward and confident.

Maybe that was a good thing, he had no idea what he was doing. He needed a willing girl, one that wouldn't get upset if he just slept with her, and one that would take control and show him what to do.

So he smiled at her, she giggled, "We're having a party Friday, last day of term and all that. I hope you will be there?" she asked, whilst shifting closer to him.

Jack tried to zone out the conversation. Michelle was such a skank. She had gained a reputation as a girl up for kissing, fondling and well giving oral, she had recently moved on to sleeping with some boys. If Roxanne was speaking the truth she even slept with another girl's boyfriend. Skank, was definitely the correct word for her, Jack thought.

She was almost fifteen, a lot of people are sexually active at that age, but not to her extent – definitely a skank. Jack thought again.

Jack was too busy slagging her off in his head, he missed Hugo's reply of, "I'll be there."

It was now Friday and they had just eaten dinner. Back in the dorm, Hugo and Jack were getting ready for the standard Gryffindor end of term party. Jack thought Hugo seemed extra nervous and jumpy tonight, but he ignored it. Not in the mood for Hugo's whirlwind of moods and emotions.

Hugo found that he would actually think of Jack more, when he was being distant with him. He wanted the old Jack back, the Jack that wasn't bothered about touching him, laughing, joking and well just being his best friend. This Jack was reserved and was holding back, it annoyed Hugo. It annoyed Hugo because he missed the touches most of all and that wasn't helping with his denial plan.

So he decided tonight was the night, he was going to sleep with Michelle, if she was up for it. He was really nervous and scared, he tried not to show it. But he couldn't help being a bit jumpy.

They had been at the party for a few hours now and all the students were happy and relaxed, talking of the summer holidays and their plans.

Jack had to clamp his mouth shut and lock his jaw, when Hugo and Michelle started kissing again. Well fine whatever, Hugo the idiot can make the biggest mistake of his life, fine by him. Like he cares – well that was a lie that was the whole fucking problem, he cared too much.

Hugo ignored Jack's eyes boring into his back, it only spurred him on. He had to prove to himself and Jack that he liked women.

Jack decided to talk to a fifth year boy, who seemed to have been giving him more attention since he had come out. He was reluctant at first, waiting for Hugo. He laughed, waiting for Hugo. Get a fucking grip Jack – you'd be waiting forever. So he started talking to Aaron when he sat next to him.

Jack was too busy talking with Aaron, he didn't notice Michelle leading Hugo up to the boy's dormitories.

Hugo was shaking, he was so nervous and scared. Michelle had asked if he wanted to go somewhere more private and he had said yes. Now they were in his dorm, she had shut and locked the door.

"Hugo, what is it you want from me?"

He gulped, "I um, I don't know what you mean?" he played dumb.

She giggled, "Well you obviously don't want to be my boyfriend. You seem rather nervous? Do you just want some fun?" she asked, as she advanced towards him.

He was panicking, maybe he shouldn't have sex, he wasn't sure he was ready and he didn't feel anything for Michelle. He was still young, he had plenty of time to have sex.

"Um Michelle I don't know, I think I'm not ready, I don't know." He stammered.

She smiled, "Hugo, I think you need me. I know you are confused about your sexuality. I can help with that, I can make it go away. I will go easy on you, I promise. You'll soon forget all about Jack."

Hugo frowned, "What?" he squeaked.

She laughed, "I'm not stupid Hugo. I know you're pinning after him, you can't stop staring at his face, his hands, his lips – Hugo, and Jack is the only person you have ever shown interest in, in the whole four years of being here."

He straightened up, "I do not like Jack in that way. I am a boy and I like girls. I'll prove it." He said firmly and he pulled her into a long kiss.

He didn't noticed the satisfied and calculated looked in her eyes. She knew if she poked Hugo about Jack, and Hugo's feelings, he would snap.

She pushed him onto the bed, Hugo wasn't like normal boys. Most boys she had messed around with, would get erections really easily. Boys their age, got turned on by such simple things, like breasts and sensual kissing. Hugo seemed immune – this was no longer about pissing Jack off.

As Michelle had originally decided to sleep with Hugo to fuck with Jack. She knew Jack was gay and that he had a huge crush on Hugo. But now Hugo wasn't reacting to her, it became a challenge, a challenge to get him aroused and excited. She loved challenges.

Hugo didn't know what reactions were normal, so when he wasn't aroused by the kissing or the flashes of flesh, he didn't think anything was wrong. However no matter his sexual preference, he was a teenage boy, so when Michelle undid his jeans and started stroking his flaccid cock, he soon became hard. It wasn't because he was doing this with a girl, no it was purely because his cock was being stimulated.

However because he was enjoying the feel of having someone wank him, and it happened to be a girl, Hugo assumed that he was feeling these new sensations and arousal because he was straight. That he reacted like this because he was turned on by Michelle.

She removed her clothes and his, he didn't really participate, being nervous and not having done this before.

His eyes looked over her body, she had a good figure and was developed well for her age. He didn't feel anything particular when seeing her naked, but he wasn't repulsed. He assumed it was because Michelle was just a girl and not his girlfriend. If he was actually with the person he had sex with, he was sure he would feel differently.

She straddled him, "I'm going to put a condom on you now, then we will have sex." She informed him, it wasn't romantic and it wasn't particularly wanted on either sides.

Michelle was doing it to prove a point, that she could get Hugo aroused and to climax, even if he wasn't into her. She also wanted to hurt Jack – wanker.

Hugo wouldn't admit it, but he was going through with it to prove a point. Prove that he was straight and that he liked women.

She placed the condom on and then eased Hugo into herself, sit back down on him. She started grinding and gyrating, he lead still. His hands resting on her thighs, but not caressing or touching, just placed there, as if he thought he should at least touch her.

She moved forwards and started kissing his neck and jaw. Capturing his lips in a sloppy kiss. Hugo had never had sex before, he had nothing to compare it to. But the feeling of warmth, wet, and tightness surrounding his cock felt nice. It was better than masturbating.

He started moaning as the sensations of being surrounded and having her ride his cock built up the pleasure. He didn't last long, not having been used to controlling himself, with this much pleasure, he came quickly and cried out. She hadn't even came close to an orgasm, she climbed off him and immediately got dressed.

Hugo was embarrassed he just lost his virginity, not to someone he loved, or even cared about. It was awkward and quick, nothing like he ever thought it would be. They barely touched each other when having sex, barely kissed or looked into each other's eyes. He had always imagined that was what you did when having sex. His brain supplied the answer, you just had sex with Michelle. You are thinking of making love – there is a difference.

He still felt confused and unsure of who he was, he didn't have a sudden need to shag a women again. He just felt worse if anything, not only did he use Michelle, he now felt guilty and awful for losing his virginity in such a way.

He dressed and disposed of the condom. She looked over at him, "Call me if you want some more practice." Then she was gone, leaving Hugo alone.

Just as she was leaving Jack walked in, he took one look at Michelle, one look at Hugo, who was half dressed, rumpled, and bed sheets messed up.

Michelle walked to the door, stepped next to Jack and leaned in whispering so Hugo couldn't hear, "Fuck you Jack. I got there first. No matter what happens now, you will not be his first." And she laughed and left.

Jack stared at Hugo. Hugo blushed, he was ashamed and embarrassed and he wished he'd listened to Jack. Not about being gay, because he wasn't. But about your virginity being special and that he should save it for someone special, he felt dirty, used and so ashamed.

Jack walked into the room, "So I bet you know now." Hugo noted his voice was shaking and he seemed livid.

Hugo frowned, "know what?" he didn't know what he was on about.

Jack laughed, "That you're fucking straight Hugo. What a way to fucking prove your point. You can be such a bastard, you know that." He got changed into his pyjamas, stood facing away from Hugo. He didn't want Hugo to see that he was crying.

Hugo stared at Jack's back, it angered him when he felt his eyes lingering over Jack's body, over his frame, his tanned skin and his muscles. Great I just lost my virginity in the most humiliating way, and I still don't know what I want. I still stare a Jack, in a lustful way. He squeezed his eyes shut, to force himself not to stare at Jack.

Hugo was angry at himself, at his confused mind, and at Michelle for not stopping it. So he directed his anger at Jack.

"Fuck you Jack. You're just jealous that I had sex. You don't have to be such an asshole about it. Yes I'm straight. How do you think I managed to get it up? I found Michelle attractive." He lied.

"I –I slept with her because I wanted to, because I found her attractive and because I was ready to give myself to someone. I-I climaxed inside her. HER Jack – not a man. Not once did I think of boys, I thought of her and her only. I had great sex…" another lie, all lies.

"....So yeah I am straight. I'd appreciate it if you stop trying to convince me that I am gay." He seethed, closing his curtains and pretending to sleep.

Jack was crying freely now, Hugo's words hurt. Hurt like hell. He climbed into bed, cursing Michelle, cursing Hugo and most of all cursing himself for falling in love with his best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any readers who have read Denial Is My Friend, before reading this. Will know that Hugo comes out and kisses Jack at their graduation. They are currently about to start fifth year, so we have 5th, 6th and 7th year to get through. I won't drag out all three years. So there will be some big time skips. Okay – cool. Most action will happen in 7th Year.

Hugo was more confused than ever. It was now the summer holidays and he'd been home for a couple of weeks. Normally by now either Jack would come stay at his, or he would go stay at Jack's – no such arrangement had been made.

He wrote to Jack this morning apologising and requesting he come stay, that he missed him and wanted his best friend back.

Later that evening he was pleased to receive a reply, stating he had been busy, but he wasn't purposely ignoring Hugo and that he would love to come stay for a week.

His mum had asked him if he wanted a bed for Jack set up in the guest room or in his room, and he froze. He had no idea what he wanted – he didn't think he could have Jack sleeping in his room, not until he sorted his feeling out. But then to have him in another room felt weird – besides he shared a dorm with him, he'd have to get used to Jack sleeping next to him. No not next to him – Merlin that conjured some images. No not next to him, in the same room as him.

His mum shook her head and said she'd do what she normally does and set the bed up in Hugo's room.

Jack arrived just before lunch the next day and Hugo was so happy to see him. He pulled him into a hug, "Glad you're here." He mumbled.

Jack laughed, he was happy to be getting a hug, but he knew that Hugo was confused and it was unfair of Hugo to keep touching him and hugging him.

Jack wiggled out of Hugo's arms, "It's good to see you too. So what do you want to do?" He asked.

Hugo smiled, "I managed to convince mum and dad to try bowling. Rose is at Al and Scorpius', probably snogging Scorpius' brains out. So it's just the four of us. Think it will be funny seeing dad bowling."

Jack laughed and they took his stuff up to Hugo's room and waited to be called.

Hugo's mum was adamant that they were going to drive to the bowling complex. Ron, Hugo's dad complained but his mum said that if they were having a muggle day – then they were to do it all the muggle way.

Thankfully Hermione drove, Jack had witnessed Ron's driving and it wasn't good – he shouldn't have passed his test.

Then whilst stuck in traffic Jack, and Hugo's family had the most awkward conversation ever.

Hermione turned off the radio and said that they should all talk and get to know each other better. All three men groaned and Ron got a slap to the arm and a 'behave' – for his troubles.

"So Jack how's school? Looking forward to OWL's?" Hermione asked.

Ron snorted and mumbled, "Who in their right mind likes OWLs?" She glared at him.

Hugo didn't seem fazed and to be honest nor was Jack, he had gotten used to Hugo's parents and their bickering. They clearly loved each other, but they couldn't go a day without bickering.

"Um School's great I guess. OWL's are important, so I will try my best – but I'm not really looking forward to the gruelling schedule." He answered.

Hugo added his opinion, "Yeah they suck. Eating into my free time – all that extra homework." Ron agreed and Hermione lectured the boys on being prepared for exams well in advance.

Then it turned even more awkward when Ron asked, "So any lovely ladies caught your eye Jack?"

And before he could answer Hugo answered for him, not even thinking,

"Dad! Blimey you're embarrassing. Besides didn't I tell you Jack is gay." Hugo informed Ron touchily. 

Ron spluttered and Jack sunk lower in his seat. Hermione furrowed her brows, "No honey you didn't tell us that."

Hugo shrugged, "Isn't a problem is it?" He asked

Both answered, "No of course not."

And Hermione elaborated, "Why would it be? Just thought you'd mention it, that was all."

Then Jack really wanted to disappear when Ron re-worded his question to, "So any lovely men caught your eye?"

"Dad! Fucking hell." Hugo shouted mortified, wishing they weren't stuck in traffic.

Hugo got a telling off for swearing and Ron got a telling off for winding up the boys. Jack didn't answer and looked out the window, all the way to the bowling complex.

They paid and put on their awful bowing shoes – Hermione was trying to explain to Ron what he needed to do.

Hugo moved closer to Jack on the bench, "Hey sorry about my dad. He's a nosy git. Sorry if he made you feel uncomfortable." He gave Jack the sweetest smile.

How he wanted to trace Hugo's lips with his tongue. He had hoped the two weeks without contact with Hugo, would allow him some breathing space from his suffocating crush – but nope, seeing him again- his feeling hit him with extra force.

"It's okay, I'm sure my parents would ask you the same, given the chance. It was a little uncomfortable, but only because they weren't aware I was gay. Do you think your mum wants to move me into the guest room now?" Jack wouldn't be upset if they did.

Hugo frowned, "No. Why would she? Just because you're gay Jack doesn't mean we're going to get up to anything. Parents may think that, but they are stupid." He turned to add his name on the screen.

Jack sighed, Right. A nice not so subtle reminder from Hugo. They are not going to be getting up to anything.

The truth was he had spent the last two weeks talking and meeting up with Aaron from the year above, just as friends. Aaron offered advice, as he was also gay and could help Jack with any questions he had.

Then at the end of the two weeks Aaron asked him out and he said no, he wasn't ready for a gay relationship. But Aaron told him to think about it some more. Well now he was. Hugo clearly wasn't interested, even if he was, he hadn't even admitted it to himself – let alone to Jack.

Then if by some miracle Hugo declares he's gay – doesn't mean he will be interested in Jack. He couldn't put his love life on hold forever, hoping that Hugo would fall for him. Hugo had hurt him sleeping with Michelle and he wasn't prepared for more hurt – so maybe he would give Aaron a chance.

Hugo frowned at Jack – he seemed distracted. Hugo watched his face intently, he had missed those darn adorable dimples. Maybe I like boys and girls? I dunno. Just Jack is such an attractive person – but I'm not attracted to any other boys. Hugo sighed and decided he might talk to his Uncle Harry or Draco.

They played a couple of games, Ron lost both games. Hermione even put up the barriers along the side, but he was still rubbish. Then they ate a late lunch at the complex and drove home.

The next few days were spent laughing, joking and enjoying each other's company as best friends do. It was the sixth night and Jack was going home tomorrow. Hermione had cooked a special meal and invited Uncle Harry, Draco and the boys.

Hugo was going to try and speak with Uncle Harry or Draco tonight, if he could find a convenient time.

The kids were in the garden and the adults in the house.

Ron looked at Harry and Draco, "So Hugo confessed something today." Ron informed Harry and Draco.

Harry smiled, but waited just in case Ron was referring to something else. He was sure Ron would be a bit more shocked if Hugo had actually confessed he was gay.

"He told us that Jack was gay. Well we didn't see that coming." He told them.

Draco laughed and said he did. 

Harry snorted, "You're just saying that, we can't prove that you thought that." Harry teased him.

Draco shrugged, "I just know, only for about a year. Just the way he acts around H-. Um around his house mates." Draco finished lamely at a quizzical look from Ron and an elbow in the ribs from Harry.

Ron frowned, "How do you know how he acts around his house mates? Not like you camp out in Gryffindor Draco." Ron retorted. Completely oblivious to Draco's obvious cover up.

Hermione smiled at Harry and Draco, she had a sneaky suspicion about her son's preference. She wanted Hugo to figure it out for himself, but poor Jack. It was clear to anyone who actually evaluated the way Hugo and Jack acted – it was more than best friends for Jack.

Just then Al came in, "Can't stick it out there. Dad can I call Natalie see if she wants to come over?"

Harry laughed, "It's not my house Al, and you're asking the wrong person."

Al huffed, "Uncle Ron…" he said in a sickly sweet voice, "...Can I invite Natalie over? It's awful out there. Bloody Scorpius and Rose making me want to hurl, being all loved up and shit."

Draco laughed, Al had such a great way with words – prat.

"Then Jack sulking about something and Hugo seems distracted too. Those two need to sort it out." Al was obviously referring to their 'relationship' but Ron assumed he meant both boys being distracted.

"Sure, but make sure you invite Natalie's parents too, might as well make a night of it. BBQs are better with more people." He told Al.

"Ah what – no way am I inviting Neville. How am I meant to kiss Nat with him lurking around?" He whined.

"Well its invite them all, or none of them." Ron told the sulking teenager.

He grumbled, "Fine. Bloody grown ups." 

Harry swore he heard Al also mumble, "Cock blocks." But wasn't sure, but from Draco's smile, he was sure that was what Al had said.

Later that night everyone was split into groups and Harry and Draco were sat alone, at a picnic bench laughing and messing around.

Hugo excused himself from watching Jack and his dad play chess, he wandered over to Harry and Draco. He cleared his throat, "Um can I speak with you two?"

Harry said of course he could and Hugo sat opposite them on the picnic bench. Hugo was glad that the picnic bench was situated away from the rest of the family, and that he had managed to get them alone.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Harry asked kindly, even though he could probably guess. Hugo had asked to speak with him and Draco after all.

Hugo looked around and Draco sighed and cast a privacy spell, which muffled their voices.

"There, you can talk freely no one will hear." Draco told him and Hugo seemed to relax somewhat.

He fidgeted and Harry thought he looked a lot like Ron when he was nervous, Hugo blushed and then blurted, "How do you know you're gay?" He looked at the rough wood of the table, not daring to look up at them as he spoke.

Harry looked at Draco, and Draco smirked. Harry stomped on his foot, warning him not to be bloody graphic.

Harry started, "Well I didn't know not really. I wasn't really interested in girls at school, and didn't have my first kiss, or lose my virginity until quite late. I guess I just assumed it was because I was kinda busy, but looking back, it was probably because I wasn't really attracted to women."

Hugo blushed but carried on, he might as well make the most of the opportunity, "But you married Ginny and um, um …"

"Slept with her." Harry finished for him.

"Yeah – you must have slept with her at least three times, as she was pregnant three times, and well you must have been attracted to her." He felt bad for mentioning Ginny, even though she had been dead for some time.

"Hugo, it's not as simple as, you're gay and you're straight that's it. Yes I was attracted to Ginny, but I think that was a more romantic sense – not like Draco can't be romantic – but I liked the idea of marriage, kids, house – you know, being normal. I was attracted to her of course. But until I was with Draco, I never realised how different it could be." He admitted honestly.

Draco squeezed Harry's hand at his words.

Hugo frowned, "I still don't get it, how so? I mean you were happy with Ginny."

Harry nodded, "Yes I was very happy with Ginny. But I didn't know any different. Being in a relationship with Draco, it is a hundred times more explosive, in the good way. More love, more passion and more intense happy moments. Like Ginny was enough and I thought that was what love was. But Draco opened my eyes to true love – true emotion and feelings. Ginny was like a sparkler and Draco was the full on firework. You understand what I'm trying to say? Don't settle just because it's normal."

Harry felt Draco's breath against his ear and a low seductive voice, "My Potter you are talking your way into a good seeing to later." Draco pulled back, kissed Harry's cheek and returned his attention to Hugo.

Hugo watched as Draco leaned in and whispered something to Harry, and Harry smiled. Hugo didn't know what was said, but they looked so happy.

Harry tried not to blush at Draco's words.

Draco smiled kindly at Hugo, "Not knowing where we fit in can be a really difficult thing to handle. It knocks your confidence, can make you question your own self-worth and at worst make you see yourselves as something abnormal. The truth is, all of us, at some point question where we belong, and the answer to this can be difficult if you don't know where to start. For you, you have made a great decision to take a step forward and ask, and for this you should commend yourself." Draco told the blushing boy.

Hugo smiled, "Thanks Draco. I'm not saying I'm gay – I just don't know, it's all very confusing. I don't know who else to talk to. I know Jack's gay and I can talk to him, but he seems to be annoyed at me for something and well I don't want to talk with him about it. Not yet anyway."

Harry looked at Hugo, "So how did you feel when you found out Jack was gay? Because you know you're not the first person to question their sexuality."

Hugo played with his hands, "I dunno. I felt so many confusing things. I was angry he didn't tell me and then I felt a strange wave of. . …. Jealousy."

He paused and traced patterns with his fingers over the wood. Harry and Draco remained silent, waiting for Hugo to continue.

Hugo sighed, "I was scared that he would find someone and that I would lose him. I mean lose him as a best friend. I spend all my time with him and I don't like the idea of sharing him."

Draco turned his head away and buried it against Harry shoulder, laughing slightly. He waited and then turned back around.

"Sorry Hugo. But you do realise how you sound?" Draco offered as an explanation to his outburst.

Hugo sat up straighter, "He's my best friend, and I've spent all my time with him. Uncle Harry probably felt the same when mum and dad got together, it doesn't mean Uncle Harry fancied dad. So why does it mean I fancy Jack?" he snapped.

Draco held up his hands, "Whoa, Okay. Calm down. This isn't about you and Jack, and your friendship or whatever. It's about you discovering who you are and coming to terms with it." He calmly told him.

Harry frowned at Draco, "Look Hugo, this will be embarrassing but you can talk to us. Have you ever thought about another boy? Or had confusing thoughts?"

Hugo slumped again and mumbled, "Yeah I have." Looking away.

Harry reached out and touched his hand, "It's oaky to have these thoughts Hugo. There is nothing wrong with you. Don't force yourself to be what society expects you to be – you will end up unhappy. Do what you want. What about girls? do you think about girls and boys equally? Maybe you like both?" He asked, trying to take the subject away from Jack.

Hugo looked up and blushed, "If I tell you something you must promise not to tell mum and dad." He said voice serious.

Harry shifted, he didn't like keeping secrets from his friends, but Hugo needed someone to talk to and it would help Hugo in the long run. "Sure. I promise I won't tell."

And Draco added, "Nope me neither."

Hugo was relieved, he was getting some of his issues out in the open.

"I did something stupid, just before end of term. Jack accused me of being gay and I'm not. I wanted to prove a point to myself and to him. So I…um…I sleptwithagirl." He rushed the last part.

Both Harry and Draco said at the same time, 

"What?" Harry asked.

"Pardon?" Draco said.

Hugo sighed, "I slept with a girl. I thought maybe I would know once and for all if I was straight." He hung his head in his hands.

"Ugh it was awful. So fucking awful." He proclaimed horrified at the memory.

Draco laughed, "You mean that it was awful as in awkward first time, or awful as in not attracted to the girl?" 

Hugo shrugged, "Both I think. But the girl I slept with isn't very attractive anyway, just um, just Merlin why am I telling you this – just easy I guess." He shamefully admitted.

Harry shook his head, Hugo was fourteen, well fifteen now, and blimey he was young.

"What happened?" Draco prompted.

"We just slept together. It was awful, cringe worthy and I'm confused as ever as to my sexuality. I know it was wrong to sleep with her to prove Jack wrong and never in a million years will I admit to Jack that I hated it. But I was hoping maybe if I found the right girl, had a relationship and that, that the sex would be different." He sounded hopeful, desperate even.

Harry spoke next, "Hugo you can't fake attraction, desire and need. If you're not attracted to someone then the sex will be rubbish – you need to figure out what attracts you and maybe experiment. You shouldn't discount boys just because it isn't normal."

Hugo nodded, "I know. I think I'm too much of a coward to do anything with a boy – because I'm afraid if I do, then I will realise I'm gay." He put his head in his arms, and arms on the table.

"What is so wrong with being gay Hugo?" Draco asked a little irritated.

He lifted his head, "Nothing I guess. I just don't want to be different, to not fit in, and I always thought I'd get married and have what mum and dad have."

Draco squared his shoulders, "Your mum and dad have a happy, loving marriage, and are totally and utterly devoted to each other, and very much in love. That is what Harry and I have, it is no different Hugo." He defended fiercely.

Hugo looked apologetic, "I know Draco. No one can deny how much you and Harry love each other. I didn't mean that. I just meant the whole, man meets woman, get married, have kids etc. etc. that people expect from everyone. If you didn't have Scorpius, and Harry didn't have Al and James, would you question your relationship? I mean if you figured it out at school – basically I'm denying myself a chance at a family."

Harry smiled sadly, "Well I can't answer that as that never happened for us. Besides Draco was a right fuckwit at school, I wouldn't have gotten with him, even if we were both gay." Harry tried to lighten the mood.

"Oi Potter shut up. You know you wouldn't have resisted my advances if I was inclined to set my sights on you. Anyway you were the fuckwit boy wonder – not me. I was retaliating." Draco retorted riled up.

Harry laughed, "Well I guess we will never know. I expect if either of us tried it on with each other at school, we would have punched each other and hexes would have been thrown. Hugo you need to stop denying your feelings. You don't need to admit them to anyone else. Just to yourself, that's a start."

Hugo smiled, "I will. I will think about it and maybe just experiment like you said, boys and girls – get a fair idea of what I prefer." He paled at the thought.

There was a small silence, "Um in the future if I have any more questions, can I um, can I ask you? I mean about um gay... um never mind." He mumbled too embarrassed to ask.

Harry patted his arm, "Yes Hugo you can ask us about sex. It will be just as embarrassing for us as it will be for you, don't worry. But we will always answer your questions okay."

Hugo nodded and thanked them, then he got up and re-joined his dad and Jack.

Draco swung his leg over the bench, so he was straddling the bench, a leg either side. Harry copied him and Draco put his legs over the top of Harry's. So his legs rested on Harry's thighs, but still hung down either side of the bench.

Harry pulled Draco close, "I'm so glad we figured it out pretty quickly. Blimey Hugo makes it harder than what it actually is. All soap opera like. He is bi or gay and he fancies Jack – simple."

Draco chuckled and shifted closer. It was relatively dark in the garden now and no one was looking, but Harry knew that they couldn't do anything risky. So he settled for kissing his man with such passion and love that Draco would know exactly what Harry wanted when they got home.

Hugo returned to his friend and dad. Just in time, his dad won and stood to leave. Jack smiled at Hugo, "Was never going to win against your dad, but it was good practice for when I play a game against you."

Hugo allowed the happy feeling at seeing Jack smile sink in. He wouldn't fight how he feels around Jack – if he was going to figure himself out, he needed to accept his feelings, whatever they were.

Jack looked towards Harry and Draco, and stared. He couldn't take his eyes off of them. It was dark, but light enough to see that they were having a rather steamy make out session. He knew he shouldn't watch, but he hadn't really ever seen two men kissing like that before.

Merlin it looked like so hot. Jack was never bothered when he saw fellow boy students kissing girls, but two men kissing. It was further confirmation that, yes he was definitely gay.

Hugo was talking to Jack, but he wasn't listening. Hugo followed Jack's gaze and realised with a blush, that Harry and Draco were practically eating each other's faces off. Hugo watched, he had seen them kiss many times, mainly gentle loving kisses, never full on kisses – more suited to the bedroom. It was weird because, well they were family.

So he switched his gaze to Jack and his mind wandered. Jack looked hypnotised by them kissing. His eyes shone, he had tinged pink cheeks and he licked his lips. The sight of Jack caused an unexpected reaction in Hugo. He was so shocked he jumped up and declared he needed the toilet. He ignored the downstairs toilet and ran to the one upstairs. He locked the door and groaned, Fucking hell. He had gotten hard watching Jack – he looked so alluring and Hugo wanted to reach out and kiss Jack like Harry was kissing Draco.

Jack's trance was broken by Hugo's hasty exit. He frowned after him, when he returned his attention back to Draco and Harry, they had broken apart and were hugging. Jack liked the hugging just as much as the kissing. It would be nice to be openly gay and to have someone to be with, to hug and love.

Harry had to break away from Draco, if they didn't then they would end up in a very awkward situation, most likely letting their desire run away with them.

Draco was hugging Harry, but slyly started massaging Harry's erection through his trousers. It was dark and their bodies blocked out the movement, so no one would know. It looked as if they were cuddling, nothing more.

Harry leaned forwards, "Draco. I'd apparate home right now if I were you," and Harry stood and apparated, knowing Draco would follow.

Jack was joined by Ron and Hermione, "Oh where did Harry and Draco go?" Hermione asked Jack as she gave him a slice of cake.

Jack blushed, "Um they looked um…. They seemed to ….um they needed privacy I think." He mumbled

Ron laughed, "Bastards have left the kids to us so they can go fuck." Ron blurted, shocked enough not to filter what he said. 

Hermione scolded him and said not to be so crude in front of Jack. They walked away arguing and Jack could feel his cock was now erect – thinking of those two going at it. It wasn't because he found Harry or Draco attractive, because he didn't not really. It was more the fact he had never seen two gay men so passionate before and the thought that they would be fucking. Just the idea of fucking another man with such passion and desire as they showed each other – that was what got him hard.

He was very glad that Hugo and his family left him be. After he ate his dessert, he thanked Hugo's parents and said he was going to Hugo's room to see where he got to.

He walked to Hugo's room and it was empty. He heard the shower on down the hall. Weird time to decide to shower he thought, but realised he could do with a shower, a cold shower.

Hugo was so hard, he wasn't this hard when he was with Michelle. He knew the only way to get rid of his raging boner was to wank. So he made sure the door was locked, striped, turned the shower on. Climbed in and gripped his erection, handling it roughly, he was desperate for a release. For the first time he openly wanked to the thought of Jack and the way Jack reacted to two men kissing.

When he finally came he cleaned up, he changed into his pyjamas and went to his room. Jack was already in bed, asleep by the looks of it. It was late, the family BBQ had run to well into the night. Hugo wished Jack goodnight and climbed into bed and fell asleep.

Jack waited until Hugo was asleep before he took hold of himself and started wanking. He was still fully erect and he couldn't get the idea of two men having rough passionate sex out of his head. So he had to wank, just to get rid of his problem. Hugo was asleep so if he was careful he could wank and no one would know.

Jack was moaning softly, but kept his moans in check. He didn't want to wake Hugo.

Hugo was asleep when he heard rustling of a blanket and moans, he was still half asleep and assumed Jack was having a dream. He turned on his side and went back to a deep sleep.

Jack froze, Hugo had just stirred and turned to face him. Luckily he was still sound asleep and he was back to sleep in seconds. Jack continued his wanking, with a new found determination – he came as he watched Hugo's face.


	5. Chapter 5

Hugo woke before Jack and spent the first twenty minutes of his day, watching Jack as he slept. He looked calm and at ease. Hugo decided he preferred Jack when awake for two reasons, one- he could see his eyes when he was awake, and two- he smiled and his dimples would show when he was smiling. Two of the many things he liked about Jack -eyes and dimples.

Okay, well maybe I do like wizards and not witches. Maybe I am a bit obsessed with Jack. Doesn't mean I am suddenly ready to do anything about it. He decided to think it through, maybe just re-assess his relationship with Jack.

As Hugo was having an inner battle with himself, Jack had woken up and was watching as Hugo worried his bottom lip and stared at the ceiling.

"Morning Hugo." Jack said casually and cheerfully.

Hugo jumped slightly and then looked over at Jack, "Morning. Sorry about last night, by the time I was done showering, you had fallen asleep. Want to go get breakfast?"

Jack loved sharing a dorm with Hugo and even when he stayed over. Because Hugo was so adorable in the mornings and Jack would feel like he was ready to start the day, after watching Hugo wake and go through his morning routine.

"Sure, my last breakfast here." He realised and said this out loud.

Hugo scrunched up his face, "Oh yeah I forgot. Sure you don't want to stay another week?" he joked.

Jack was aware that he was still rather messy from the night before, as he was unable to do magic outside of school. He had to wait until Hugo left the room to clean up and hide any evidence.

"Um no mum and dad have arranged a family vacation and I won't be back until a few days before we start school again. Sorry." He reluctantly told Hugo.

Hugo pulled the covers off his legs, swung them around and stood, "Cool a vacation. Well let's get food and then we can make the most of the time we have left."

Jack smiled, he knew Hugo's idea of 'making the most of' was not what Jack would have liked to do.

Hugo sent Jack a huge smile and then headed for the bathroom. Jack quickly cleaned himself up as best he could, luckily none of his come got on the bedding. That would have been embarrassing.

He collected his toiletries and waited for Hugo to return, as soon as he did he mumbled, "Shower first then breakfast." Heading out in a rush.

Hugo shrugged, Jack can do whatever he wishes. Hugo wondered if the talk with Harry and Draco had cleared some of the denial he had been hiding behind. He still didn't think he was gay, the only guy he had shown any interest in is Jack. He had no idea what his next move would be, he wasn't ready for a relationship, he hadn't even come to terms with liking another boy yet.

His mum entered, "Morning Honey. Breakfast is ready. Oh I see Jack is up, I'll clear away the bed."

She flicked her wand and all the bedding disappeared and then she transfigured the bed back to what it was before.

"I saw you speaking with Harry and Draco last night, anything you want to talk to me about?" She tried for casual, but it didn't really come across as casual.

Hugo crossed his arms, "No. I was talking about school, quidditch and chess. Draco is very good at chess and he was giving me advice." Hugo sulkily replied.

"Sure advice on chess." She suspected that the 'advice' Draco gave Hugo was more on the relationship side. She only hoped Draco kept it PG – Draco could be rather crude considering he was raised with class and manners.

"Yes mum chess. Is there anything else you wanted? Because I'd like to get dressed without you watching." He huffed.

"No, I'm just going. It's not like I haven't seen it all before Hugo, I used to bath you, change your nappies and..."

"All right mum I get it. Just go will you." He complained.

Hermione smiled and left. She enjoyed winding her kids up too much sometimes.

Jack returned to find the bed gone and Hugo dressed and doing his hair. Jack had various fantasies about Hugo, some were rude, but some were everyday couple things. He would daydream about sitting behind Hugo, legs wrapped around his waist and just brushing his hair for him. It was rather lame, but watching Hugo brush his hair for years, well it made him want to do it.

"Hey, I'm just trying to tame this excuse for hair." Hugo informed Jack.

"I like your hair." Jack winced, why did he say that?

Hugo tried to concentrate on making his bed and ignoring his semi naked friend. It was very difficult, especially when he complemented his hair and then blushed.

Jack dressed in record speed time and frowned at his wet hair.

"Do your parents have muggle hairdryers?" He couldn't magic it dry.

"Um no I think mum keeps the muggle stuff to a minimum, otherwise dad might off himself by doing something stupid. Hang on."

Hugo walked to the corridor and bellowed, "Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum."

His mum appeared and scolded him for yelling.

"You're the only adult I can trust, can you use magic to dry Jack's hair?" He smiled sweetly.

"Um Hugo, its okay. I didn't mean for you to get someone, I only wanted a muggle hairdryer. I can leave it wet." Jack mumbled, embarrassed.

"Its fine now, I'm here I might as well dry it." Hermione appeased, she stepped forwards and cast the relevant spell.

"Um thanks." Jack quietly thanked Hugo's mum.

"No worries." She smiled at Jack and then gave a knowing look to Hugo. Hugo just narrowed his eyes at her.

"Hugo, Merlin that was embarrassing. I could have made do with wet hair." He complained.

Hugo shrugged. Hugo had asked his mum to dry it, because suddenly the sight of Jack with wet hair was too much. He had seen Jack just out of the shower thousands of times, but today it was too much. So he couldn't bear Jack walking around with wet hair. Hugo admitted it was probably because he broke some unwritten rule – never wank whilst picturing your best mate. Now that he had, he will suffer random points of arousal every time said best friend did something simple like shower.

"Oh well its dry now. Breakfast and then maybe we see if we can do something different with your last day here." Hugo patted Jack on the back and left.

Jack was annoyed at himself, every sentence Hugo said he found innuendo or read into it differently. Like just now when he said 'we can do something different' well he knew what something different he wanted to do.

Hugo had declared that they should try paintball, and that there was a place that did it locally. So here they were, Hugo, Jack, Hugo's parents, Al, Nat, Rose and Scorpius and they were having a great time. Hugo's mum didn't like it very much and hid in a hut.

Hugo's dad said it was great, but he would shoot anything, even people on his team. Scorpius and Rose were on separate teams and were taking the challenge way too personally. Hugo and Jack, Natalie and Al were also on separate teams.

Rose, Al, Jack and Ron on one team, and Scorpius, Natalie, Hugo and Hermione on the other.

Scorpius summarised, "Rose has Ron on her team and he keeps shooting his own team so he's not a challenge. But then we have Hermione and she is hiding. So it comes to us against our better halves."

Hugo stared at Scorpius, "What?"

Scorpius smirked, "Of course I was referring to Hermione against her husband, me against Rose and Natalie against Al. I was no way insinuating that Jack was your better half." Scorpius drawled.

Hugo narrowed his eyes, Scorpius was being a sarcastic git today, his tone of voice said that was exactly what he was insinuating.

However Scorpius was a good team leader, he treated it a bit like quidditch and bossed them around and told them how to ambush them, lead them in a trap etc.

"Be prepared for cheating. Rose and Al hate losing and they will stoop to all levels." He warned.

They had a great time. Even though the paint balls hurt a bit, but it was funny. In the end Hugo's team won. As everyone disregarded his mum, assuming she was hiding. Apparently she went in search of the flag and captured it – making them the winners.

Afterwards Hugo had to make lots of retching noises, coughing and just plain telling them to stop. As Al and Nat, and Scorpius and Rose were being all gross and touchy feely and kissy kissy.

Scorpius laughed at Hugo, "I can't help if your sister looks so hot in her paintball gear."

"Aw Scorpius way – too – much – information. Besides dad will paintball you right in the nads if you carry on touching Rose up under his nose." Hugo triumphantly declared.

Scorpius let go of Rose so quickly she stumbled and Al had to steady her.

Rose pouted, "Scorpius."

Hermione tried to say it was her strategy all along to pretend she was chicken and to sneak out and capture the flag. No one believed her, but they humoured her anyway.

They all enjoyed lunch in a muggle restaurant and Al, Scorpius, and Ron had an eating challenge, who could eat this huge steak. If they managed it the restaurant wouldn't charge for the food and they got a t-shirt. Hermione confiscated wands just in case Ron cheated.

Scorpius couldn't finish, he felt sick and said he didn't want to puke. Al and Ron were doing well, and they both completed the challenge. Al wore his t-shirt with pride and rubbed it in Scorpius face.

They returned to Hugo's and Jack packed to get ready to go home. Later they were all chilling out in the garden. Al was moaning about his stomach and was led with his head in Natalie's lap.

"Why don't you go home and sleep it off?" Jack asked.

Scorpius snorted, "No way. Dad said we couldn't go home until at least 8pm tonight or after. They were having a 'Harry and Draco day' and on pain of death, if we interrupt that then we would be done for."

Al laughed, "Yeah James interrupted one once. He wouldn't tell us what he saw but he never ever shows up anywhere unannounced now. In fact he couldn't speak for a few hours, said he was in shock when he finally spoke. I think he was being dramatic, but he blushed every time he saw our dads for about a month after that."

Jack blushed too, remembering Harry and Draco kissing from the night before. He could easily picture the various activities they would get up to on a day to themselves.

Scorpius shivered, "Dad is such a perv."

Al shook his head, "No my dad is worse – well they are both as bad as each other. But now I have Nat, I kind of see why they are like it. When you're all loved up, you can't keep your hands off each other."

Natalie chuckled, "Albus Severus Potter, is that your ass backwards way of saying you love me?"

"Um maybe." He said as she smiled and kissed him.

Hugo huffed, "Bloody couples everywhere." He grumbled.

Rose snickered, "Well then little bro you know what you have to do. You have to get your very own partner and be all gross and in love."

"I don't think so. Too much hassle if you ask me, I'll stick to the single life." Hugo decided. 

Al being the git that he was dropped another bombshell. Scorpius knew Al was especially skilled at 'Foot in Mouth' situations, but Merlin even he should have thought before he spoke on this one.

"Jack doesn't feel the same, do you?" Al declared.

Jack blushed, "Um what, um no. I guess there are advantages and disadvantage about being single and in a relationship. I um I am not bothered that I am single." He rambled.

Al continued and Scorpius kicked him but was too late, "Well what about Aaron? He seemed to be undressing you with his eyes at the end of term feast." Al loved gossip and he didn't even think about the whole Jack – Hugo dilemma.

Jack wished he was anywhere but here, with everyone staring at him waiting for an answer. Hugo looked confused, upset, and annoyed – Jack didn't know.

"Yeah Jack what about Aaron?" Hugo asked harshly.

Jack shifted, "Um nothing. Aaron is my friend."

Hugo snorted, "Since when?"

Natalie, Al, Rose and Scorpius all kept quiet watching Hugo and Jack.

"Um dunno Aaron has always been nice to me. I guess at the Gryffindor parties last year, I um spoke with him whilst you were busy."

Everyone heard the way Jack had emphasised 'busy' and everyone noticed how Hugo flamed red.

"Do you know he's gay?" Hugo randomly asked and Rose winced. Oh Hugo! She thought.

Jack forgot that the others were there, all he saw was Hugo and his stupid face.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I know he is gay. He sent me a pink glittery note, with sequins and all. Asking me to join Hogwarts gay club, once I came out!" Jack sarcastically answered.

Scorpius bit his lip to stop his laugh, he liked Jack he was funny.

Hugo rolled his eyes, "You can be so patronising. I know it's not like that, I didn't mean to insult you. I just meant that Aaron likes men and maybe he was chatting you up?"

Jack frowned, "And. So what if he was Hugo. Gay people are allowed to have dates too."

"Are you saying you're dating him?" He sounded stunned.

"Maybe. I don't know. We had been hanging out over the holidays…"

Hugo cut him off, "What! So you ignored me for two weeks because you got a boyfriend. You said you'd been busy, I didn't know you were blowing me off for Aaron!"

Hugo couldn't believe it, all that time he thought he had done something to upset Jack and he was with Aaron.

"He's not my boyfriend." Jack shouted.

"So you admit you were ignoring me?" Hugo countered.

"What no. I'm allowed other friends Hugo, fucking hell get a grip." Jack had stood and glared down at Hugo.

Hugo jumped to his feet too.

"I'm not saying you're not allowed other friends. You're twisting my words. My point is, you were obviously annoyed at me about something at the end of term and then you ignored me over the holidays, until I wrote to you. What is your problem?" Hugo demanded, he really wanted to know.

Jack stared dumbfound at Hugo, "My problem. My Problem. Fucking hell Hugo I have never met someone as frustrating as you can be."

Hugo was stung, Jack was angry at him for something but he wouldn't say what.

"You avoided my question, you were mad at the end of term, and what did I do?" He tried again.

Jack laughed a cold and nasty laugh, it didn't seem right coming from him. He usually was a happy, cheeky kind of guy.

"You know damn well what you did, don't even act like you're Mr Innocent. Come find me when you get a fucking clue." He stormed off towards the house, obviously intent on floo'ing home now.

Hugo frowned at his retreating back. Turned to the other four people.

"What!" he snapped and marched towards the house.

Scorpius punched Al in the arm. "Jesus Al, you're such a wanker. First you bring up ours dads HUGE argument that everyone knows to avoid. Now this! Why did you mention Aaron? You're asking for trouble."

Al looked very guilty, "Shit I didn't think. I didn't know they would kick off like that. Obviously something happened at the end of term, but they didn't say what. Also Hugo is blatantly jealous of this Aaron guy."

They all agreed.

Jack had asked Hermione if he could go home immediately and she didn't argue, she could see he was very upset about something. Hugo apologised and tried to get him to stay, but Jack refused to speak to him and floo'ed home without a goodbye.

"Oh Hugo what happened?" His mum asked as soon as Jack disappeared.

"I don't know mum. I need to think." He left his mum in the kitchen and went upstairs to his room.

The others came in to get a snack and drinks.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" Hermione asked them.

Rose shoved Al, "This berk went and shit stirred. Blimey Hugo is going to be such a grumpy git for the rest of the holidays now."

Scorpius continued explaining, "I think the simple answer is some dude named Aaron is Jack's um…um friend or boyfriend or whatever. Hugo didn't know, just found out and kicked off. Jack got angry and upset, yelled at Hugo for something he did at the end of term and left."

"Yeah basically Hugo thought Jack had been ignoring him and now he thinks he had chosen Aaron over him." Rose finished.

Hermione sighed, "Boys! Hugo seems to have developed your dad's ability to ignore anything that is staring him right in the face. Hopefully they will sort it out." She left to take a drink and a snack up to Hugo.

They were now back at school and Hugo had apologised to Jack, he didn't know what for but it needed to be said. Jack accepted and told Hugo that he didn't want to argue any more and that he will try and get over his problem. Hugo had no idea what his 'problem' was.

Things were strained but at least they were friends and not arguing.

Hugo had told Michelle that he didn't want a repeat performance, after she threw herself at him on the first day back. She sneered and glared at Jack, before stomping off.

Hugo was struggling with so many mixed emotions, he hated it. He hated not knowing who he was, what he wanted and most of all he hated having a rocky friendship with Jack.

The first term went quickly and Hugo had managed to control his 'gay' thoughts, he had hoped it meant he wasn't really gay, just appreciated Jack. Then Jack went and ruined it, the day before they were due to return home for Christmas Jack confessed he had been seeing Aaron in secret and that they were together.

"Why hide it from me?" Hugo demanded.

Hugo ignored the immediate sensation of jealousy.

"Because you went off on one before the school year when I said we were just friends. We have only been going out a few weeks." Jack reasoned.

"Oh that's all right then, sneak around and lie to me that's fine, as long as it's only a few weeks." He snapped.

"Don't be childish. I have a boyfriend deal with it." Jack yelled.

Christmas holidays were awful and Hugo knew he was jealous, he knew because when he thought of Aaron getting to kiss Jack and that Aaron got to look at his dimples all day – it made him very angry. He hated Aaron for the simple reason that he was Jack's boyfriend.

Hugo had spoken to Draco and Harry again over Christmas. They were at the Burrow and Draco went to get some fresh air, complaining about being suffocated by red hair and too much noise. Harry had followed, wanting a moment with Draco.

"Hey guys, sorry to disturb your peace. Can I talk to you again?" Hugo asked.

Harry couldn't say no, Hugo looked so lost.

"Sure take a seat." Harry conjured a chair and Hugo sat facing them on the bench.

"Jack and I have been fighting lots lately. I think I might like him, I know I'm stupid for not admitting it before. But I'm still not comfortable with fancying another boy and I'm not ready to declare that I like boys, well not boys really – just Jack." He rushed out.

Harry smiled, "It's a start Hugo. Admitting it to yourself, you may not believe it a 100%, and you're not ready to come out. But at least you're not denying it to yourself."

Draco agreed, "So you're struggling with crushing on him, because you're not ready to face up to it and you don't know how to be just friends?" Draco asked.

Hugo nodded, "Also he is dating someone – Aaron." He spat his name.

Draco and Harry winced, "Oh well that complicates things." Harry unhelpfully said.

"No shit Sherlock." Draco said to Harry.

"You know who Sherlock is?" Harry asked distracted.

"Yes. I have been watching the remake of Sherlock Holmes series on TV. You were busy!" He said with an air of importance and snobbery.

Harry looked as if he wanted to kiss Draco and Hugo didn't want that, he wanted to talk.

"Um guys, do I need to get a bucket of cold water?" Hugo joked.

Draco laughed, "No. Continue."

Hugo sighed, "Well I can't deal with the jealousy. But I know that I should just deal with it, because it's not fair on Jack. If Jack finished with Aaron I wouldn't make a move. I just don't want anyone else to have him, but I'm not ready to do anything either. So I'm trapped with these insane jealous and lustful thoughts."

Harry felt bad for Hugo, he wasn't ready to have a gay relationship, but it was hurting him seeing the one boy he liked, with someone else.

"You're just going to have to try and let Jack be with Aaron. If he's happy, you shouldn't destroy that happiness. Wait until you know for sure that you want to try and have a relationship with Jack and then tell Jack how you feel." Harry advised. 

Draco arched an eyebrow, "Basically be a good little Gryffindor. I would do it differently but I guess I am a sneaky Slytherin. Just come to terms with how you feel yourself then talk to Jack, he might be able to help."

Hugo looked grim, "Yeah I guess I just have to try and refrain from punching Aaron – smug bastard."

Hugo stood and left Harry and Draco alone.

Hugo and Jack had met up once over Christmas holidays to exchange gifts and spend time together. Hugo was annoyed because Jack was spending all his time with Aaron. On the Hogwarts express he and Jack decided to go say hello to Rose and them lot.

Hugo wound up his sister about finally sleeping with Scorpius over the holidays and then he had confessed that he had slept with someone.

Jack didn't need the stupid reminder that Hugo had lost his virginity to Michelle. He told the others that Hugo had slept with the Gryffindor bike and that he thought Hugo only did it to prove a point. Then he glared at Hugo and stormed off to find Aaron.

That put Hugo in a mood, he only wanted to tease Rose about losing her virginity, but he had ended up confessing he slept with someone. Rose had to go and ask if it was a girl and then ask if he knew what his sexuality was now.

So he snapped and shouted that he wasn't gay and that they could go to hell. Did everyone think he was gay? Then he couldn't find Jack for ages and when he did he wished he hadn't. He was kissing Aaron and Hugo wanted to rip Aaron to shreds. So he walked on by, ignoring them as best he could and went and sat with Roxanne and her friends.

"All right cousin?" she asked.

"No. Jack has abandoned me again for his boyfriend." He snapped.

She looked at him and shook her head, "How you're feeling now, is no different to how Jack felt when you ignored him to kiss Michelle." She simply said.

Hugo thought not quite, Jack was left out when he kissed Michelle yes. But no way did Jack feel this intense jealousy and rage, as he was feeling towards Aaron.

(Time Skip – end of fifth year)

Hugo was doing well, he hadn't punched Aaron once. In fact he had come to terms with him being in Jacks life, and had managed to convince himself that he was only jealous that he was losing time with his best friend, and not because Aaron got to kiss Jack.

That didn't stop Hugo having lustful thoughts about Jack – it seemed his brain wanted what he couldn't have, and what he wasn't ready to admit that he wanted. Well he admitted it to himself, just not to Jack.

Hugo discovered he very much fancied Jack – he would watch him with Aaron and found he became embarrassingly hard. Watching Jack kiss someone, watching him smile, laugh and just be happy – it was difficult. Hugo would dream it was him that Jack kissed and smiled at, but it wasn't.

Hugo thought he wasn't gay, no other person caused any reaction from him, no girl or boy. Just Jack. Only Jack. But now Jack was happy and well on his way to being in love and Hugo couldn't ruin that, not if Jack didn't feel the same for him.

Hugo needed a distraction, a girlfriend. Someone he could kiss and spend his free time with. He started dating a random Ravenclaw girl, she was eerily similar looking to Jack. Well she had dark hair, Hazel eyes, same skin tone, but no dimples though. No one had such adorable and sexy dimples as Jack.

Jack and Hugo went back to being best friends, but both ignored the topic of each other's partners.

Hugo knew he was being ridiculous, he didn't wank to thoughts of his girlfriend Cara. Nope, he wanked to the thought of Jack, his smile and his damn fucking dimples.

(Time Skip – Sixth year)

Hugo was going to finish with Cara, she was getting too clingy and he thought she was falling for him. He knew he was using her and decided he should finish with her.

But that all changed when he returned to his dorm to collect a few of Cara's, things ready to give back to her.

Aaron was topless on his back led on Jack's bed, and Jack was straddling him, also topless. They were rumpled and had obviously been having a steamy make out session. Hugo flushed when he noticed Jack had an erection, he could see it tenting in his trousers.

"Oh fuck," he screwed his eyes shut. "Sorry, I'll just go."

Jack jumped off Aaron, "It not what it looks like."

Hugo kept his eyes closed, "That's fine by me, what do I care? You can….shag your boyfriend." He stumbled over the last part, his throat dry and his insides burning with jealousy.

"Um I'll just go to Cara. Um I will make sure I'm gone for a few hours. Sorry." And he turned and ran before Jack could stop him.

Hugo was angry, Jack was clearly at the intimate stage with Aaron and he hated it. He hated Aaron and Jack for making him feel this way. He needed to forget, he needed to get over Jack. So he didn't break up with Cara, in fact that night he slept with Cara.

Hugo was well aware that his two sexual experiences, both with Michelle and Cara, had been because of Jack. Because he wanted to prove a point, or to forget.

It was cruel to the girls involved, but he had already slept with Cara now. He was already half hard by the time he found her anyway, he had been half hard since, seeing Jack topless, in that position and with an erection. That erotic sight had caused Hugo to get aroused immediately.

Jack had also slept with Aaron that night for the first time. Aaron was upset that Jack had climbed off him to go sooth Hugo. They had a small argument and Aaron said that Jack shouldn't care if Hugo knew they were intimate – it doesn't involve Hugo.

Jack had been dating Aaron for a year now and he was ready to sleep with him. He knew he wouldn't get to sleep with Hugo, who was still determined that he was straight. He had even started seeing Cara and well he seemed happy enough with her.

So Jack decided to concentrate on what he did have, and not what he would never have. He apologised to Aaron and they made love. Jack topped, he said he wasn't ready to bottom, or whether he was even a bottom - he didn't know. But a small part of him thought that being 'bottom' was special, that you handed control over to the other person and he didn't want to give that special moment to Aaron. So Jack told Aaron he topped and that was it.

By the time Hugo returned Aaron had left and any evidence of sexual activity was cleared away.

"About earlier Hugo, I…"

"No it's fine Jack. No need to explain."

"But I…"

"I said its fine Jack."

Hugo showered and returned to climb into bed.

"So you and Aaron …." Hugo didn't know what he was asking and he didn't think he really wanted the answer.

But if he was going to act like nothing was different and that they were best friends only, then as a best friend he should ask.

"What. Um …" Jack blushed.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about Jack. In fact I just slept with Cara." Hugo knew from Jack's blush that yes he had slept with Aaron, and so he lashed out and told Jack he had slept with Cara.

Jack's face dropped.

"Oh. You did? Oh right. Um yes Aaron and I, we um, yes we had sex." Jack admitted, still reeling from Hugo's confession.

Hugo put on a fake smile, and tried to act as a best friend would. "That's great Jack. You have been seeing each other for a while now and well I guess you love him."

Jack couldn't function, Hugo was acting like he was happy for Jack. It was only the other day that Hugo was complaining that Jack spent all his time with Aaron and that they kissed in public too much.

"Hmmmm yeah," Jack said without thinking, "Night Hugo." and he climbed into bed.

Jack hated that his first time wasn't with Hugo, but Aaron was his boyfriend and he cared deeply for him.

Hugo closed his curtains and laid awake for ages, Jack had confirmed that he had slept with Aaron and that he loved him. Jack loves Aaron – not you, never you. Hugo thought as he tried to go to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Hugo felt fed up, Rose, Al, and Scorpius were off travelling. His mum and dad were busy with work, and Harry and Draco seemed wrapped up in one another - as always.

Jack was still going out with Aaron and it was coming up to two years now. Hugo had finished with Cara, after another six months. He eventually admitted to himself that he didn't enjoy sleeping with Cara as much as she should and most times his mind would wonder to Jack.

He often thought about Jack, what he would look like when he climaxed, what he would feel like beneath him, hell he would think about Jack constantly and that wasn't fair on Cara so, he made a lame excuse and finished with her.

They had just started their seventh year and Hugo had Draco's last bit of advice running around his head. At the last family dinner before returning to school, Draco pulled Hugo aside and asked how his situation with Jack was.

"Um shit to be honest. I'm not with Cara anymore. He's still with Aaron and they love each other and all that." He grumbled.

Draco smirked, "Well you tried being the good little Gryffindor. Like I said all that time ago, that wouldn't be the way I would do things. Maybe you should try being more like a sneaky Slytherin?"

Hugo frowned, "Like how?"

Draco arched an eyebrow, "Use your imagination. Start walking around topless, start eating lots of bananas, start giving Jack lingering looks and touches, anything Hugo. Play dirty – if you want Jack, he needs to finish with Aaron so he is free for the taking." Draco brutally said, not caring for Aaron in this situation.

Hugo wasn't too sure, he liked to think he was a nice guy. But he did use Michelle and Cara, so maybe he wasn't so nice.

Harry found them and frowned at Draco, "You haven't been filling his head with nonsense have you?" he asked suspiciously.

Draco's face morphed into shock, "What me? I wouldn't do that."

Hugo laughed, "No Harry he was asking about Cara, that's all."

"Hmm sure." Harry said not convinced.

Now Hugo and Jack were back at school, starting their final year. Hugo had come to terms with the fact he was at least bi, after all he slept with Cara on numerous occasions. He also accepted that Jack was the man for him, he hadn't stopped thinking about him. Their friendship was still strong as ever and Hugo got many chances at being close to him. He savoured every moment – but recently he wanted more.

He had given up on pretending he was the perfect straight boy. He felt alive for the first time since this sorry mess began. He knew now that he liked men and that he wanted Jack.

So maybe he would take Draco's advice, maybe not the full on trying to steal Jack from Aaron. But no harm in innocent flirting and making sure Jack was aware of him.

Aaron was no longer at school as he was a year above them, he graduated last year, and so Hugo had Jack all to himself.

They had just enjoyed the start of term feast and were now unpacking in their dorm.

"Jack?" Hugo called out.

Jack turned to look at Hugo, "Yes?" He prodded curious, as Hugo looked as if he wanted to tell him something important.

"I wanted to…I….." He mumbled and stuttered.

Jack laughed. He walked over to Hugo and placed a hand on his arm, "Go on," he encouraged, smiling at him.

Hugo smiled at Jacks warm hand on his arm. He then stepped back and sat on his bed, Jack copied and sat on his own bed. They sat facing each other.

"I've been thinking a lot lately and as my best friend I want to tell you first. But I don't want anyone else to know just yet." He rushed.

Jack frowned, "Right..."

Hugo took a deep breath, "I know I am doing the right thing by confiding in you. I have realised my sexuality, and have accepted it, and now I have decided to come out of the closet – so to speak. I want you to know that I am gay." He finished and looked at Jack.

Jack stared mouth hanging open. He had been waiting for this day for years, he had dreamt about this day. About the moment when Hugo would confess, would admit that Jack was right, that he was gay.

"Um Jack…You look a bit ill. Shall I take you to the hospital wing?" Hugo asked uncertain.

Jack couldn't believe it, Hugo has finally admitted he was gay. Hugo is gay. Hugo admitted that he was gay. Hugo –gay!

"Jack?" Hugo said as he waved a hand in front of Jack's face.

Jack blinked rapidly a few times, "Hmm what? Didn't I try and tell you that you were gay." It wasn't said in anger. In fact his voice was calm and quiet.

"Yes you did. But I wasn't ready to admit it, I hadn't really fully admitted it to myself, until recently." Hugo replied.

"Oh okay. Um I'm honoured that I am one of the first you told." That was the truth.

Jack's heart was beating so fast, he felt disorientated and he was confused. Well for now he would support Hugo and help him come to terms with his new found sexuality. Then maybe help Hugo through coming out to his family.

"I'm just glad I have a best friend like you to confide in." Hugo answered and then he stood and carried on unpacking, trying to stop his grin splitting his face.

Jack couldn't think of anything other than Hugo, and Hugo's confession for the next few weeks. He felt awful, he hadn't stopped fantasising about Hugo. He dreamt that Hugo would declare his love for him and they would kiss passionately and then they would have sex. He felt awful because he was meant to be fantasising over his boyfriend, not Hugo.

It was difficult because Aaron was working most days and he was still at Hogwarts. They would only see each other at Hogsmeade and holidays. If he was being completely honest with himself, he never fully opened up to Aaron. He always kept parts of him hidden, holding back. He acted different around him, like he was trying to be the good boyfriend and in love.

But he wasn't, he was fooling himself, he only ever went out with Aaron because Hugo was unavailable and now the git has admitted he is gay. Jack didn't want to throw away his relationship with Aaron, that wasn't fair on him. They had been together a long time now and he deserved more.

Besides, just because Hugo was gay, it didn't mean he liked Jack in that way.

Over the first part of term, leading right up to Christmas break Jack swore Hugo was flirting with him. He would wrestle with two thoughts; Yes Hugo was flirting, or no it was just wishful thinking on his part.

What got him thinking that Hugo was flirting was, the way Hugo would watch him, like he wanted to reach out a grab him and kiss him. Hugo make eye contact more and he would hold his gaze, smile and look away. Hugo would brush their legs together, their shoulder, hell Hugo just touched him innocently all the time.

Jack couldn't call him on the behaviour, because it was all based on looks and touches, all could be explained away innocently. But Jack just knew it was something more, but then again – how would he know. It was infuriating. 

Jack didn't stay over at Hugo's over Christmas, but they met up a few times and hung out. But Jack had his family and Aaron to spend time with.

Hugo had sent Jack a letter and a wizarding picture of him sat grinning next to a complete chess set. The note read:

Jack, 

Sorry if I was a bit slow, but I just realised that you were my secret Santa all those years ago.

The enclosed picture is of the full Rosewood chess set, I only just completed it. It took me a long time to find and collect all thirty two pieces.

I will never forget receiving that Knight from you. 

Thank you

Hugo 

Jack looked at the photo again, Hugo had a silly, yet adorable grin across his face. He had both his thumbs up and he was sat next to a beautiful chess set.

Jack smiled at the picture and propped it up against his lamp on his bedside table. He sent a reply back with Hugo's owl.

Hugo,

How are you so sure it was me?

The chess set in the photo looks amazing. What do you plan on collecting next?

I can only imagine how much effort it must have taken to collect all thirty two pieces.

Hope you're having a lovely holiday.

Jack

He sent the letter and looked at Hugo's photo again. Hugo had gotten better looking with age. He still had the same captivating smile, the same enchanting hair and brilliant freckles. But he had grown taller, become stronger and had matured into a handsome man.

Later that day Jack received a reply from Hugo.

Jack, 

Don't deny it. I know it was you, no one else at school knows me as you do. No one else would know how much that one simple gesture and chess piece, would affect me.

Jack I wish I figured it ALL out sooner, I'm not just talking about secret Santa.

It's my new favourite chess set and I won't be collecting another set for a while. 

Yes I'm having a good holiday, it's lonely without Rose here, but it's okay. I have my parent's full attention for a while. Mum is driving me mad with her constant lectures on NEWTs. But I just tune her out.

I've been speaking with Uncle Harry and Draco a fair amount. I still haven't told anyone else, but they know and they have been very helpful.

Anyway id better go, dad and I are going to try out my chess set.

Hugo

Jack smiled, he was glad Hugo had Harry and Draco to seek advice from. He had also wished that Hugo had figured it all out sooner, maybe before Aaron.

At the train station at the start of term Hugo had greeted Jack with a hug and, he held him firmly and closely for longer than necessary. Hugo smelt so good and Jack took a moment to take in the familiar scent and cherish the brief intimate moment.

Jack pulled away, well aware that people were watching. It turned out Hugo had been taken to the station by Draco. Apparently Draco was teaching Hugo how to drive a muggle car and had allowed Hugo to drive them to the station.

"I drove here today. Mum said she tried teaching Rose and it led to too many arguments. So she refused to teach me and well dad can't drive for shit. So Draco offered, it's cool because he's a good teacher. Think I'll be ready for my test soon." Hugo enthusiastically told Jack.

Draco smiled when Hugo had hugged Jack, it was obvious Hugo had strong feelings for him.

"Hello Jack, it is good to see you again." Draco greeted.

Jack smiled at Draco and Hugo stared at Jack, just looking at his dimples as he smiled. Oh how he missed those dimples.

"It is good to see you too. So is Hugo a good driver?" Jack asked.

Draco patted Hugo's shoulder, "Yes. He's a natural, I said he can be my official chauffeur if he wants. He's better than James, Al, and Scorpius. Well James shouldn't have passed full stop. Al is a good driver, but is distracted easily. Scorpius gets awful road rage – has a sewer mouth. Never heard so many swear words. Hugo has excellent concentration, he remains calm, and his manoeuvres are perfect. So yes he is a great driver, he will pass first time I think." Draco proudly replied.

Jack beamed at Hugo, "Sweet. Will your mum let you get a car? Oh that would be so cool."

Hugo grinned right back, "Yeah. She said if I do really well on my NEWTs they will buy me a little run around."

Draco coolly told Hugo, "I will make sure it's not an awful car. I will make sure it's a decent car don't worry."

Hugo grinned, "Cheers Draco. We'd better get on the train. Thanks for letting me drive."

"You're welcome. Bye Hugo, Jack." Draco inclined his head and left, not bothering to wait for the train to leave.

"Bye," both boys said together and they boarded the train.

They settled in a compartment and Hugo and Jack discussed the type of car he should get.

The next few months were torture, Hugo would walk around in his boxers and Jack wanted to tell him to hurry up and get dressed, before Jack forced himself on him. Hugo would eat his food slowly and make eye contact as he licked, sucked, and groaned when he ate something nice. He would lean in and whisper in his ear instead of just telling him at reasonable distance.

Hugo was slowly undoing him, he found it difficult to concentrate on his studies, let alone think about his boyfriend.

Jack was trying to study, his books spread out across his bed frowning at his notes. He hadn't even remembered taking them. That was the lesson that Hugo decided to suck on a sugar quill and Jack couldn't have made any decent notes even if he wanted to.

Hugo smiled over at Jack, the frown lines looking cute on his face. He also had an ink smudge across his cheek, Hugo smirked and crouched in front of Jack. Jack wasn't expecting that and he looked startled by Hugo's closeness.

Hugo reached out and cupped Jack's face in one hand, holding it still. Then with the other hand he used his thumb to swipe across his cheek, rubbing away the ink smudge. The whole time he stared into those mesmerising Hazel eyes and smiled softly at his friend.

"Ink splodge," he explained before he withdrew his hand and returned to his bed.

He was flirting, teasing, and tempting Jack. But it was subtle, he wanted Jack to decide to finish with Aaron and then Hugo would make his move. Hugo hid his smile, Jack looked frozen and he had lifted his hand and touched his cheek where Hugo had touched him.

Jack was torn he couldn't bring himself to believe that Hugo might actually want him, that Hugo was flirting with him. That was too good to be true. He felt immense guilt for not being committed to Aaron 100%. He was on his way to meet Aaron at Hogsmeade, it was Valentines weekend and Jack couldn't break up with him on Valentines that would be heartless.

So here he was dreading seeing his boyfriend. Gosh how did he get into this situation?

Aaron smiled brightly at him and hugged him briefly, before grabbing his hand and tugging him towards a nearby restaurant.

Aaron was talking but Jack wasn't really listening. He kept thinking, this is wrong, I shouldn't be holding his hand.

"I hope you don't mind the rush, but we only have today and I wanted to make the most of our time together. I have booked us a lovely meal and then afterwards, a friend of mine who lives in Hogsmeade said we can use his flat. He's at work." Aaron told Jack his plans.

Jack smiled at Aaron, the standard response. He had no idea what he had just said, he had been thinking about Hugo this morning. He had returned to the dorm room, in nothing but a towel and he had his back to Jack, he dropped the towel and put on his boxers. Jack caught a quick glimpse of his pert, round and pale bottom, and Jack almost threw himself at Hugo's feet and begged him to keep his boxers off.

Jack frowned, he was sat at a table in a restaurant and his hand was held by Aaron. When did he come in and sit down? Merlin he was distracted today, another wave of guilt washed over him. Aaron should have a boyfriend who appreciated his efforts and actually listened.

"You seem distracted?" Aaron said as he rubbed Jack's hand.

"Hmm yes um NEWTs and all that, starting to panic now." He replied.

This seemed to be a sufficient enough answer and Aaron launched into a conversation about how he handled the NEWTs. Well it wasn't really a conversation as it was all one way, Jack just making random noises as he pretended to listen.

Hugo seemed weird when he told him he was meeting Aaron at Hogsmeade for Valentine's Day. He hadn't moaned or complained, he used to say Aaron took up Jack's time and that he was choosing Aaron over him. He no longer did that. But Hugo seemed to stiffen when Jack mentioned his plans and he could see Hugo's jaw clenching as he clamped his mouth shut.

Jack wondered if he was trying to show him that he could be mature about it and that he respected Jack's choices. It threw Jack, because it surprised him, it was unexpected and he wanted to shake Hugo and ask him why the change in behaviour.

Jack and Aaron ordered some food and Jack made a huge effort to pull himself away from his thoughts and to talk with his boyfriend. He couldn't dump him over Valentine's Day, but maybe give it a week or so and, he could maybe meet up at the next Hogsmeade weekend and explain to Aaron that he didn't love him.

They enjoyed what should have been a nice meal, but to Jack all the food tasted bland, like the day was just reminding him that it was all wrong. That Aaron shouldn't be the one with him.

Before Jack could register what was happening, they were in a flat above a shop and he was sat on the sofa with Aaron kissing his neck and unbuttoning his shirt.

"Mmm I missed you Jack. Being away from you, you at school and me at work – it's horrid." Aaron huskily said in his ear.

Jack didn't want to hear Aaron's heartfelt words, he didn't want to see Aarons face, as he didn't respond with his own expected heartfelt words. So he kissed him, it stopped the talking and distracted him enough.

Jack soon got lost in the passionate kiss, Aaron had pulled Jack into his lap and he had his hands down the back of Jack's trousers, holding his bottom. Jack groaned and tried to concentrate on Aaron, but Hugo's face would flash in his mind. He couldn't fight the images. Hugo's warm heart melting smile, Hugo as he laughed, Hugo whispering in his ear and sending shivers down his spine and even Hugo's perfect bum, naked and there this morning.

Jack became hard in an instant and Aaron mistook Jack's arousal. Jack didn't correct him, he couldn't exactly declare that it wasn't Aaron causing this reaction. In fact he was thinking of another man as they made out.

Jack gave in to his urges, he was turned on and wanted to satisfy his lust and desire, but he continued to imagine it was Hugo's hands running over his back, Hugo's lips kissing his neck and Hugo's erection pressing against him.

Things turned heated fast, neither Jack nor Aaron had any sex for a while and both were hungry for it.

They were naked and Aaron was turned on by Jack's sudden eagerness. The last few times they had sex, Jack seemed distracted, like he wasn't really into it. Now he was gripping him so hard and his movements were desperate and hot.

"Let me top?" Aaron asked.

Jack pulled back, "No."

"Why not Jack? We have been together for a couple of years and we both love each other. I promise it won't hurt, I will go careful. Jack I want to experience everything with you. Please." Aaron asked, begging and pleading evident.

"I said no Aaron. I don't bottom." He snapped.

"Why not?" he was angry now.

"Because I don't okay. Don't pressure me into something I don't want to do." He argued hoping to guilt Aaron into backing down.

In truth he wanted to try and bottom, but he didn't want to try that for the first time with Aaron. In his mind he saw the 'bottom' position, as a form of trust, love, and giving the other person control. He just couldn't share that with Aaron, ever. A voice in his head said, the only person you would be willing to bottom for is Hugo and you know it.

"Okay Jack. I'm sorry. If you're not ready then I won't ask again. I promise. Please just forget I asked." Aaron said as he kissed Jack's neck and jaw.

Relieved that Aaron had given up on his quest to top, he relaxed into the kisses. Jack had turned Aaron around so he couldn't see his face. Jack stood and gripped Aaron's hips, Aaron was knelt on the sofa, leaning forwards, holding the back of the sofa. Legs spread and arse pushed up in the air, waiting for Jack.

Jack had taken to fucking Aaron from behind, so he couldn't see his face. So he could pretend that this was Hugo and not Aaron. He knew it was wrong and unfair to Aaron, but he was lost to his aching erection and the desire pulsing through him. He needed to have sex and just pretend for a moment that he was pounding into the only guy he had ever loved.

Aaron didn't seem to notice Jack's reluctance to kiss during sex, his reluctance to look him in the eyes, or to even keep his eyes open. Because if Jack squeezed his eyes shut and just concentrated on the sensation of anal sex and listen to the moans, he could almost believe it was Hugo.

So Jack gripped Aaron's cheeks, pulled them apart rubbed lube over his cock and the waiting anus. He pushed in slowly but all the way in, in one movement.

As he was stood, he could plant his feet firmly on the ground, grip Aaron's hips and fuck him hard. Jack did, he thought the harder he fucked him, the easier it would be to forget. He could fool himself and say that the slow fucking was for people who were in love. This hard, insensitive fucking, with no eye contact or kissing, was better, because he could pretend that Aaron didn't love him. That this was Hugo and that everything was okay.

Jack kept his eyes closed, not wanting to see the differences in Aaron and Hugo, to stare him in the face and break his illusion.

He concentrated on the delightful heat and tightness surrounding him and the magnificent sensation of thrusting into someone. He imagined ginger hair, blues eyes and freckles.

Jack moaned, not only was the sexual act in its self pleasurable, but the thought of Hugo added to his pleasure.

Aaron was moaning and meeting Jack's thrusts. Jack was being rough, but he didn't care.

"Oh fuck Jack." Aaron moaned.

Jack ignored the voice that clearly wasn't Hugo's, he didn't want to be reminded that this wasn't him.

Soon Jack was pushing in deep, crying out and coming hard into Aaron.

"OH yes Hugo!" Jack cried as his orgasm hit him.

Jack didn't seem to notice his slip up. But Aaron obviously heard Jack cry out Hugo's name and not his. Aaron was torn, does he confront Jack about his obvious obsession with Hugo. Or does he pretend he didn't hear him. Because he loved Jack so much and he couldn't lose him.

He decided to be selfish and pretend Jack hadn't said it. Jack was his boyfriend of over two years, not Hugo's. Aaron was angry. Jack had fancied Hugo even before they started dating, Aaron knew Jack liked him. But he didn't know how much Jack liked Hugo, still liked him after all these years.

Aaron was comforted by the fact that Hugo was straight and wasn't about to steal his boyfriend away from him.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack pulled out of Aaron and fell back onto the sofa, just trying to regulate his breathing. Aaron pounced on him, snuggled up to his side, hand trailing over his chest and lips kissing all over his neck, face and shoulder. 

"I love you Jack." He repeated between kisses.

Jack felt such guilt, he had imagined he was fucking Hugo and that thought alone had caused him to orgasm. Now Aaron was being all touchy feely and instead of enjoying the afterglow of sex, Jack wanted to push Aaron away. Tell him to stop being pathetic and basically lash out. He stopped himself, because it wasn't Aarons fault, he was angry at himself and was lashing out at Aaron.

So he wrapped his arms around Aaron in a lose hug and remained quiet, not returning his declaration of love with one of his own.

Hugo was restless, Jack had told him he was going to Hogsmeade to meet Aaron. He felt instant rage, jealousy and desperation. But he kept those feelings hidden and told Jack to have a nice time. But Jack had been gone ages now and he was going out of his mind imagining what Jack was doing with Aaron.

He decided to relax himself with a masturbating session. He closed his curtains and spelled them, to block noise from getting out and to prevent anyone else opening them. Hugo removed his trousers and boxers. He started picturing Jack, it always started off innocent enough – Jack's glorious smile and dimples, Jack's hazel eyes filled with desire.

Then his thoughts always turned dirtier. Jack stripping – he had seen Jack's body, well most of it. As he often showered and returned semi naked. Jack's stiff nipples hardening under his kisses and sucks. Jack's hair as he ran his fingers through it and gripped on to it.

Hugo poured some lube onto his hand and rubbed it over his erection, smothering it from tip to base. He fisted the shaft loosely, moving up and down in slow movements. Rubbing the palm over the head and pulling his foreskin back roughly.

After a few more lazy strokes Hugo applied more lube, to his cock, his hands and his anus. He stroked his shaft with one hand, whilst the other he gently and delicately applied pressure on his anus with the pad of his index finger. Circling and massaging, before he pushed his finger inside.

He had become accustomed to fingering himself, having decided he was gay, he started introducing it as he masturbated. He wanted to get used to the sensations and learn what his body liked – he wasn't ashamed. It felt too good to be ashamed.

Once his finger entered his tight heat, he kept still and allowed his anal sphincters the chance to become accustomed. He continued his strokes on his hard cock as he led back and thought of Jack.

Once he was accustomed and he felt relaxed, and didn't feel pain, he pushed his finger in, letting it slide even more inside. He crooked the inserted finger upwards, locating his prostate.

This caused him to moan and spread his legs further. He gripped his cock harder and started pumping his erection as he finger fucked himself, rubbing over his prostate and stimulating it. He inserted another finger and moved them in and out, in time with his masturbating.

He pictured what he imagined Jack's asshole would look like, what it would feel like to push his fingers inside, or even his tongue. He was soon masturbating and fingering himself vigorously, moaning and withering on the bed.

Hugo vaguely registered the dorm room door opening, but he continued his wanking. He had spelled his curtains so no one could open them and no sound would be heard. But he spelled it so he could still hear sounds coming in, just sound couldn't go out.

However the next thing he heard made him climax and his orgasm hit him almost immediately.

"Hugo? It's Jack."

Just hearing Jack call his name as he was on the edge of climax was enough to send him over.

Hugo removed his fingers and waited a moment to come down from his high. He could hear Jack settling down on his own bed. Hugo spelled himself clean, dressed and removed the spells on his curtains. He was so pleased Jack was back and away from Aaron. He didn't care if Jack knew he'd been wanking, in fact he wanted Jack to know.

That way Jack would be thinking of Hugo, and Hugo's cock and Hugo's arousal. Plus he liked seeing Jack blush.

Hugo pulled back the curtains and grinned at Jack.

"Sorry I wasn't expecting anyone back so soon. I was making the most of the alone time." Hugo told Jack, as he placed his bottle of lube on the bedside table.

He caught Jack glance at the lube and then he blushed – Hugo smiled.

"Have a nice day?" Hugo asked innocently.

Jack glanced at the bottle of lube again and then looked at Hugo, "Yes I guess."

Hugo stopped the gigantic smile from breaking out, Jack didn't sound too happy. Instead Hugo kept his face blank and his voice casual – Draco would be proud.

"Oh. Why's that? I thought being with Aaron on valentines would be great." He was pleased that he said Aaron's name normally and didn't spit it out with hate.

Jack bit his bottom lip and Hugo wanted to suck that lip into his mouth.

"It was nice, we had a nice meal at a nice restaurant and then spent some time together. It was nice." Jack replied somewhat flatly.

Hugo chuckled, "I get it – it was just 'nice'. You don't want nice Jack, you deserve great, amazing, fantastic, hell you deserve fucking unbelievable – not just nice." Hugo said with conviction.

Hugo had no idea what happened but in the next moment Jack had flung himself forwards and had pressed his lips to his own. Shit on a stick – this feels fucking good.

Hugo weaved his arms around Jack's neck and returned his kiss. He ran his tongue over Jack's bottom lip, healing it from Jack's earlier biting of it.

Jack had cupped Hugo face and was now running his hands through his hair. Hugo moaned and pulled Jack onto the bed with him as kissing as he sat and Jack stood was hurting his neck.

Now Hugo was on his back, propped up against the headboard and Jack was sat by Hugo's side. Not straddling him, lower bodies not touching. Jack continued to tease Hugo's hair through his fingers as he intensified the kiss.

Hugo ran his hands down Jack's back and stilled them at his waist, pulling Jack closer to him. Hugo's head was spinning, Jack tasted so good, his lips were plump and soft and it felt fucking unbelievable.

However it was over all too soon. Jack pulled away, looking aroused but guilty too. Jack's eyes flickered from Hugo's lips, eyes, and then over his whole body.

Jack climbed off the bed.

"FUCK." And he fled before Hugo had even swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

Hugo stood and chased after him, Jack had made it through the portrait of the fat lady before Hugo caught up to him.

Hugo threw out his hand and clutched at anything in his reach, he caught Jacks sleeve and pulled him to a stop.

Jack stopped running, but he was still angled away from Hugo and he had his face purposely looking anywhere but at him.

"Jack," Hugo breathed, saying his name like it was a caress.

Jack screwed his eyes shut. What was he thinking? He had managed to convince Aaron that he needed to return to Hogwarts to do an important NEWTs essay and when he returned…Fuck.

When he returned, Hugo's curtains were closed and Jack had indulged in thinking that Hugo was wanking and his cock had stirred at the thought. The thought of Hugo led back, legs spread and his hard cock jutting out from red pubes. As he stroked himself, pale eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks as he moaned in pleasure.

Then Hugo had opened his curtains and he looked flushed and rumpled. Jack noticed Hugo placing the small bottle of lube on the side, leaving no doubt about what he had been doing. Jack felt his cheeks heat and his cock grow half hard.

Then Hugo had asked about his day and he was caught off guard by Hugo's calm and cool tone. So he answered honestly, admitted it was nice and bland and boring. Then Hugo, Merlin, Hugo had said Jack deserved more, he deserved all these great and fabulous ways to describe what he should have.

Jack lost it, hearing Hugo sincerely tell him that he 'deserved' that, it was too much. He pounced and kissed Hugo. Then before his brain could catch up, he was kissing Hugo passionately on the bed, his hands touching that hair. The hair he had dreamt about touching for years.

Then Hugo ran his tongue over his bottom lip and Jack's brain had finally caught up with his mouth. He panicked. He had just kissed Hugo. He has a boyfriend. He had thrown himself at Hugo. He was embarrassed, ashamed, and felt guilty for cheating on Aaron.

So he ran. He couldn't face those piercing baby blues look at him and see a cheater, a bastard. Now Hugo had followed him and he stopped him. Calling his name like a lover would, he couldn't bare it, he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to sort through the million thoughts and feelings he was experiencing.

Hugo stepped around Jack so he was now facing him. He had his eyes shut and he looked pained.

Hugo let go of Jack's sleeve and moved his hand to rest on Jack's shoulder.

"Jack. Look at me. Jack what's wrong?" Hugo kept his voice low and comforting. He wanted Jack to hear that he wasn't mad at him for the kiss.

Jack opened his eyes slowly and met Hugo's gaze. His hazel eyes look frightened, unsure, he looked worried.

"Hey whatever it is, it's okay." Hugo said as he pulled Jack into a hug.

Jack tilted his head and buried his face against Hugo's neck and shoulder. Breathing in deeply and inhaling Hugo's scent. It was very comforting being held in Hugo's arms, smelling him, feeling his heart beat and hearing his steady soothing breaths. Feeling his hands as they rubbed his back.

"Jack take a deep breath, in and out." He instructed.

Jack did as Hugo asked, he did feel better. He was on his way to a panic attack, but the soothing beat of Hugo's heart and his comforting voice, eased his approaching melt down.

"I'm going to steer us to the nearest classroom. Okay?" he said as he tightened his grip.

He tried the nearest - locked, the second door was open. He had left his wand upstairs so he couldn't unlock the first door. He manoeuvred them inside and closed the door.

Jack still had his face hidden, buried against Hugo's chest. Hugo smiled fondly, he could get used to having Jack in his arms – it felt….right.

Hugo remained silent, not wanting to pressure Jack into talking. He would when he was ready. Hugo's smile grew when he felt Jack start to trace idle circles over his side and chest. He remained silent still, not wanting Jack to stop, worried his voice would break the trance Jack was in.

"Hugo…" Jack hesitantly whispered, but the soft sound was clear in the quiet empty classroom.

Hugo hummed and looked at Jack.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you. I wasn't thinking. I just had to…I just really wanted to and I . . . "

"Jack. You don't hear me complaining about you kissing me. It was a surprise yes. But a welcomed surprise." Hugo fondly said.

Jack closed his eyes and let the words he had wanted to hear since he was thirteen wash over him. Hugo said he wanted him to kiss him, and that he liked it.

"We have so much to talk about. To sort out and to come to terms with. I can't Hugo…I can't do this, not yet." Jack sounded regretful.

Hugo pulled back and stepped away from Jack, he wanted to read his face and see the emotion in his eyes.

"Why Jack?" he tried to remain calm, he didn't want to think about Jack's pending rejection.

"I said not yet. I didn't say not ever. Hugo I am with Aaron. I kissed you when I shouldn't have. I cheated, it was wrong and I feel awful about it. I need to talk to Aaron. Tell him how I feel, that I kissed you and then we can go from there." Jack realistically said.

Hugo frowned, "When? You make it sound like you're going to confess to Aaron, and if Aaron forgives you, you will stay with him." Hugo's voice raised slightly.

Jack raised his eyebrows, "What? No. It's not like that Hugo. He deserves an explanation and I need to be honest with him. With myself. Then we can talk about ….us?"

Hugo shook his head, "No I see. I see that you're confused, that you want him. That's fine. Stay with him. See if I care." Hugo coldly said and turned and left the classroom.

Jack ran after Hugo, stopping him at the portrait. "Hugo don't be a jackass. I can't entertain the idea of us, until I have straightened things out with Aaron. It's not fair on him, he deserves an explanation. I will talk with him, explain that I don't want to be with him any more." Jack explained reasonably.

"You don't want to be with him any more?" Hugo asked, he had thought Jack was feeling guilty because he wanted to stay with Aaron and that he led Hugo on.

"No. Not for a long time. But I can't get involved with whatever this is…" he said as he indicated between them, "Until I end things with him."

Hugo smiled, a lopsided and unsure smile. "Okay. I'll be waiting." He then turned gave the password and left.

Jack explained at breakfast that he didn't want to do it via owl, and that he was going to wait until the next Hogsmeade weekend, to meet and break up with Aaron in person.

Hugo hated the wait, knowing Jack wanted to try and be together. Knowing what Jack felt like to hold, to kiss – he longed for it. It was maddening having Jack at arm's length, but out of reach and not available.

To piss Hugo off even more, Jack had written to Aaron saying he wanted to talk to him at the next Hogsmeade weekend. When that arrived, conveniently Aaron told Jack he couldn't make it as he had work commitments.

"He did it on purpose!" Hugo fumed as Jack informed him, whilst they lounged outside on the grass.

Hugo wanted to roll over and pull Jack on top of him, he wanted to wrap his legs around him and kiss him and make up for all the time lost. But Fucking Aaron had to ruin it.

"No I don't think so. He has a busy work schedule, it's not the first time he cancelled." Jack defended Aaron.

Hugo sat up and pulled at the grass, he didn't know why he was so angry he just was. He had been counting down the days to Hogsmeade, the thought that the evening Jack returned, he could finally kiss him again. Now that had been taken away from him.

"He did Jack. You told him you wanted to talk and Aaron knows that is bad news. So he is avoiding the inevitable 'talk'." Hugo seethed.

Jack frowned, "Maybe. But either way I won't break up with him until I can do it face to face. We will have to wait."

Hugo huffed, "Hate waiting!" He whined and Jack smiled.

He couldn't believe that Hugo. His Hugo, was whining because he wanted him to end his relationship, so they could have one of their own.

Jack had avoided all contact with Hugo, especially touch. Because he knew if he touched him, he would cave in, he would ravish him and he didn't want to cheat on Aaron by sleeping with someone behind his back.

It was so damn tempting though. Hugo would smile seductively at him, he would stand too close, whisper in his ear and do all manner of innocent things that sent Jack's head in a spin and the blood to his cock.

Finally Jack was on his way to Hogsmeade ready to meet up with Aaron and break up. He had planned what he was going to say, he was going to be completely honest and tell him the truth.

It was now April and Jack should be concentrating on his NEWTs, instead he had his love life drama to sort out.

Aaron was waiting outside the Hogs Head and they entered, finding a secluded booth. Aaron greeted him and leaned in for a kiss. Jack turned his head and the kiss landed on his cheek.

Aaron frowned and sat opposite Jack in the booth.

"Sorry I cancelled last time. Emergency at work and all that. What did you want to talk about?" He asked, even though he had a good idea as to why.

"Firstly I want you to know that I am very sorry. Our relationship has been wonderful…"

Aaron folded his arms across his chest, "You're sorry and our relationship 'has been' not 'is'… what are you trying to say Jack?"

Jack had never broken up with anyone before. His heart was beating fast, he felt sick, and his palms were sweaty. He kept thinking 'if this was me being dumped I'd hate it'. He felt huge amounts of guilt and he hated himself for putting Aaron through this. His planned speech went out the window.

"I'm trying to say, I think it's best if we break up. I need to tell you something…"

"Break up! Jack what? I thought we were happy. You said you loved me. You can't do this to us, to me." Aaron pleaded and took hold of Jack's hand.

"Aaron I'm sorry. I really am. But I have to, I …don't love you. I shouldn't have said it, I thought I did, but deep down I always knew I could never fully love you. I've always loved someone else." Jack confessed.

Jack tried to pull his hand away but Aaron gripped it tighter, desperately, "No. You love me. You can't fake what we had. Jack it's been over two years, you have lead me on for two years. Jack I gave you everything, my heart and soul."

"I know and that's why I am sorry. Because I never returned it, I never gave you my all. I held back, I was reserved and a small part of me was always waiting, hoping, and leaving a piece of my heart for..."

"No don't say it. Don't fucking say it." He said, voice low but full of anger. 

"You deserve to know why I am breaking up with you." Jack tiredly said.

Aaron glared at Jack, tears in his eyes, "I deserved a boyfriend who fucking loved me, who was committed to the relationship. I should have known, the first time we slept together, when HE interrupted us, you ran after him and tried to sooth HIS pain. What about how I felt? Watching my boyfriend rush off and comfort someone else and leave me without a second thought."

Jack hated every word, because it was true.

"Then the last time we slept together, you fucking called out his name. You were thinking of him weren't you?" He demanded, as he snatched his hand away in disgust.

"What? I called his name? I didn't. Did I?" Jack said out loud, but more to himself.

"Yes you did. Don't you think I noticed that you no longer kissed me during sex, that you avoided positions where you saw my face? Do you know how much that hurt my feelings? But I dealt with it, because I love you. Then after you got yourself off, most likely to thoughts of HIM, you climaxed and cried out his name. HIS name Jack – not mine." Aaron was getting wound up now.

Jack reached out to sooth Aaron by touching his arm.

"Do you want the truth?" he asked.

"Always."

"Yes. I closed my eyes, I forgot it was you and I imagined…I imagined it was H..."

"Don't say his fucking name. I don't want to hear it." Aaron spat.

"I imagined it was him. I know it was wrong, I knew I would hurt your feelings, but I couldn't stop myself. I have never been able to control myself when it comes to him. I am really sorry. I didn't mean to cry out his name. Why didn't you say anything?"

Aaron was trying very hard to fight the tears, he didn't want Jack to get to him like this.

"I didn't say anything because I knew if I did, you would admit it and finish with me. I thought if I kept quiet then I could convince you to love me. He will never love you like I do. He's not even gay Jack. He's screwing with you, fucking you up in the head and messing up your relationships." Aaron coldly told Jack.

Jack didn't want to add fuel to the fire, but he promised he would be completely honest.

"He admitted to me he was gay."

"What? Since when? No don't tell me, I already know, since you stopped fucking me with love and tenderness. You stopped kissing me and looking at me during sex and I bet that was from the moment he said he was gay." Aaron couldn't believe it.

Jack's silence answered his statement.

"Un – fucking- believable!" Aaron fumed.

"I guess now 'Mr Perfect', 'Mr Love of Your Life' is gay, you're not interested in me, You want to finish with me and go after what you have always wanted. Screw everyone else. Who cares if you break my fucking heart right?" Aaron's voice had risen and he was getting hysterical.

Jack sighed, "Aaron please."

"No you only want me to accept this and be nice to make you feel better. Well I am not going to pretend I am okay with the way you treated me, to make you feel better. I guess as soon as you're done here, you're going to go running straight into his arms?"

Jack shook his head, "No. Hugo and I..."

"Fucking Hugo!" Aaron mumbled.

"Hugo and I need to talk and figure some things out." Jack said over Aarons cussing of Hugo.

"Well I bet it takes you all of ten seconds to figure it out and you'll be all over him. It's nice to know that I meant so much to you, that this relationship meant that much to you. Even if you don't love me, you could respect me. You could have been honest with me." He said disgusted at Jack.

"That's why I am here. I'm being honest with you." Jack tried to say in a calming voice.

Aaron scrutinised Jack, "Something happened. You have been in denial from the start of our relationship. You have never fully committed to me and you have been thinking of HIM during sex for ages. Something has happened to spur you on to end things. What is it Jack? TELL ME!" he shouted the last two words.

Jack bit his lip, then ploughed on, "We kissed. After our last Hogsmeade visit together. I returned to Hogwarts and we kissed." Jack said defeated and feeling utterly wretched and like a complete bastard.

"Oh that is just fucking fantastic. You treat me like shit on Valentine's Day, ignore me and spend it thinking of him. You fuck me from behind, so you can imagine that it's him. You call out his name when you climax. Then you leave me early and go back to him and kiss him. You bastard Jack." Aaron seethed, close to losing it.

Jack knew it was awful, but hearing Aaron say it like that, it sounded ten times worse.

"I can't deny any of that. It is all true. I can only apologise and hope that in time, you can forgive me and we can be friends."

Aaron stood and Jack copied him. Aaron looked as if he was going to break down and cry, and punch Jack, all at the same time.

"Screw you Jack. I don't accept your pitiful apology. You only want my acceptance, so you don't feel bad when you go fuck wonder boy. Well you're not getting my forgiveness you don't deserve it. Screw you and screw Hugo Fucking Weasley." He ranted in a deadly voice.

With that Aaron stormed out. Jack waited a moment and then he too left. Slowly making his way back up to the castle, going over all that had been said. He felt like an awful person.

Jack was soon back in his dorm and he felt terrible. Hugo took hold of his hand, "Did you break up?" he asked, not able to refrain from asking.

Jack lifted his sorrow filled eyes to meet Hugo's, "Yes."

Hugo grinned, "Brilliant." He went to kiss Jack.

Jack pulled back and stepped away.

"Fuck sake Hugo. Give it more than a few minutes. I've only just broken up with him. I hurt his feelings. I can't just act as if that didn't affect me. I need to deal with this guilt, I don't need you jumping on me." Jack snapped.

Hugo straightened up, "Don't take it out on me. You wanted this, you have to deal with the consequences of your actions. I don't care that Aaron is upset, he's nothing to me. But I see that you're upset so I will leave you alone." Hugo icily replied, he grabbed his cloak and left the room.

Jack sighed. Great now his ex-boyfriend hated him and his future boyfriend was pissed off at him. He collapsed on his bed and wondered how long he would have to wait, before he no longer felt guilty about making a move on Hugo.

A week had gone by since Jack broke up with Aaron and he was finally coming to terms with the pain and hurt he caused Aaron. What's done is done and he cannot change that. He mustn't let this ruin his relationship with Hugo.

Jack was unsure if Hugo had actually come out, to anyone else, let alone his remaining friends and family at Hogwarts. So he had to be discreet.

He found Hugo in the library. Hugo had spent most evenings avoiding their shared dorm and retreating to the library to get his NEWT revision done.

Hugo was in a secluded area, away from others and surrounded by rows of books.

Jack smiled at the sight Hugo made, he had a look of concentration on his face. He had an ink smudge on his cheek and lots of screwed up pieces of parchment around him.

Jack walked up to his table and stood beside him, he crouched down. Cupped one side of Hugo's face in his hand, to keep him steady. Then using his other hand, he caressed his cheek and wiped the ink off with his thumb.

"Ink smudge," he explained. Just like Hugo had done to him, but instead of pulling away. Jack moved forwards and gently pressed his lips against Hugo's.

He softly brushed over them, massaging Hugo's bottom lip gently and lovingly.

He went to pull back, but Hugo had gripped the back of his head and pulled him closer, at the same time increasing the pressure and the intensity of the kiss. Hugo once again ran his tongue over Jack's bottom lip and Jack moaned.

He parted his lips and sucked on the tip of Hugo's tongue lightly. Hugo responded by pulling on Jack's hair and pulling Jack closer to him. Jack stopped sucking his tongue and inserted his own tongue into Hugo's mouth. It was wet, warm and heavenly. He tasted of liquorice and Jack suspected he had a liquorice wand, he always did when he was studying hard.

Jack explored it fully, Hugo's own tongue meeting his and brushing over his. Jack wasn't aware how long they were kissing for, but eventually he needed air and his knees hurt from crouching down. Jack pulled away and sat in the chair next to Hugo.

They grinned at one another.

"You taste nice." Jack randomly said to break the silence.

Hugo beamed, "You know me. Need a liquorice wand before I can start revising."

Jack chuckled, he did in fact know Hugo. He knew Hugo very well. He was his best friend and now hopefully his boyfriend. Jack had a good feeling about them – it would work. They knew everything about each other.

"Yes I know. I can taste it." Jack looked around and noted it was safe.

He moved forwards and placed a tender and quick kiss to Hugo's lips.

"So Hugo Weasley will you be my boyfriend?" Jack asked as he grinned at him.

Hugo surprised him, by leaning forwards and kissing his dimples. A kiss to each one.

"Yes of course I will." Then he kissed him square on lips, before Jack had a chance to respond.

After another long and heated kiss, Hugo packed up his books and things. They rushed back to the dorm room and climbed into Hugo's bed. Spelling the curtains locked and casting a silencing spell.

Hugo was starched out on the bed and Jack was stretched out along his side. Jack had his head on Hugo's arm, using it as a pillow.

"I can't believe it happened." Jack said in awe.

Hugo grinned, "What happened?"

Jack playfully smacked his chest, "Us. We happened. After all these years. Hugo I've fancied you forever. You're the reason I realised I was gay. I had so many thoughts about you. Way back, when we were meant to be looking at girls and realising that the opposite sex existed. Instead I woke up one day and saw you in a complete different way."

Hugo grinned, he was happy that Jack liked him so much, but he felt bad for not returning the feelings until much later on.

"Jack I think deep down, you were always something more to me. Just couldn't deal with it. But that day that we had that snow ball fight on the way to Hogsmeade and you were on top of me, I think, that was when I started noticing how attractive you were."

Jack grinned, "That day was torture for me Hugo. I wanted to kiss you silly, but you would have rammed snow down my throat and punched me too, I bet."

Hugo frowned and then admitted, that yeah he probably would have.

"I'm sorry Jack. All these years I've wasted trying to fight what was obvious." Hugo said as he kissed the top of Jack's head.

"Apology accepted. You know from now on, until you're like hundred, I will say 'I told you so' every day." Jack informed him as he tilted his head up asking for a kiss.

Hugo took the hint and met Jack half way, inclining his head to kiss him.

Hugo couldn't believe he hadn't done this sooner, he wished he figured it all out a while ago and just bit the bullet and snogged Jack senseless.

Their kissing remained innocent enough, they used tongues and their hands and mouths explored, but they never took it further. This being a new relationship, they didn't want to rush things.

After snogging for a few hours, Jack asked Hugo what he planned to tell his family.

"I'll go along with what you want." Jack informed the thoroughly snogged senseless Hugo.

Hugo sat up and leaned back against the headboard, pulling Jack up with him.

"I'm gay and I will tell everyone eventually. But if it's oaky with you I want to wait, I'm not quite ready to tell everyone. Besides half my family are travelling – well no not half, but you know what I mean. I want Rose home, she deserves to be here when I announce it." He reasoned.

Jack nodded, he would do anything for Hugo.

As the days and weeks went by, Jack and Hugo had started gaining confidence with each other. Getting past the 'this is weird, you're my best friend' stage and getting to the, 'I need more, I want you stage'.

They were once again lounged out on Hugo's bed and they had been snogging passionately for half an hour. Now instead of sitting next to each other when kissing, Hugo or Jack, would climb on the others lap, or lye across/over them.

Jack was currently straddling Hugo and he was giving Hugo one hell of a love bite. Hugo was comfortable with Jack now, it was weird for him because he had never been with a man before and Jack had. But he felt confident enough now to step up their kissing sessions.

So Hugo pushed Jack away from his neck and gave him a lopsided smile before removing his top and then lifting Jack's top up. Jack was staring at Hugo's chest, but managed to finish and take his own top off. Once he was free of his top he lunged forwards and started kissing all over his shoulders, chest and abs.

"Jack." Hugo said as he laughed.

Jack paused and looked up at him, "I have always fantasised about kissing every single one of your freckles, and I'm starting from now."

He then continued to kiss Hugo all over, as well as running his hands over his exposed chest. Brushing over an erect nipples, then he tweaked one gently, before covering it with his mouth and flicking his tongue over it.

Hugo arched his back up into Jack's mouth and moaned.

"Jack," he moaned out, voice throaty.

Jack grinned and moved to repeat this on the other nipple. Hugo gripped Jack's waist and pulled him closer. Pulled Jack so he was no longer sat on Hugo's thighs, but instead he was sat in his lap, on his crotch.

Hugo felt daring and he bucked his hips up, causing his erection to rub slightly against Jack's hard on. Jack released Hugo's nipple as he moaned out in pleasure. He kissed up Hugo's chest, over his collar bone and up his neck. He licked around Hugo's ear and then captured the earlobe between his teeth, nibbled on it and then sucked on it.

Hugo groaned and dug his fingertips into Jack's thighs as he felt a shot of pleasure run through him and to his already hard and aching cock.

None of their make out session resulted in a release. Hugo often became hard, but they hadn't reached that level yet. It seemed now they have.

As Hugo moved his hands slowly up Jack's thighs and then he brushed his hand over Jack's obvious erection. He squeezed it gently and watched as Jack pulled back and held his gaze. Hugo saw pure lust and desire in those hazel eyes, and it made him want to see all the reactions he could cause to flare in his eyes.

Jack recovered and captured Hugo's mouth in a tantalising and breath taking kiss. Hugo continued to palm Jack through his jeans. Hugo had only ever touched his own erection and was surprised that he adjusted to touching Jack's without a second thought.

Hugo broke away from Jack's delicious kisses and whispered in Jack's ear, "Remove your jeans."

Jack pulled back and looked at Hugo, his eyes searching Hugo's face.

"Really? You're sure?" he asked.

Hugo tilted his body so Jack slid off his lap, "Yes," he said firmly as he removed his own trousers. He kept his boxers on, not ready to be completely naked yet.

Jack's eyes widened as he watched Hugo remove his own trousers, he swallowed harshly and then took his own jeans off.

"Good," Hugo said as he pulled Jack back into his lap, brushing their cocks together as he did so.

"Hugo you cause such reactions in me - I've never felt this aroused before."

Hugo grinned as Jack had eased one of his fears. He feared that he was inexperienced and he couldn't live up to Aaron. But Jack had just said that Hugo caused him to be more aroused.

Hugo lapped at Jack's neck as his hands moved Jack's hips, so he was grinding against his erection. Causing blissful friction, pressure and pleasure all at once.

Jack now understood that Hugo was ready, as Hugo was guiding Jack's hips. Jack took control and increased the pressure, rubbing up against Hugo's erection. Circling hip hips and grinding firmly in his lap. It felt ridiculously good.

He was grinding vigorously, as he looked into Hugo's blue eyes, seeing them colour with pure longing and excitement.

"Jack," Hugo hoarsely whimpered, "Jack that feels so damn good!" Hugo moaned gruffly in Jack's ear.

Jack had moved his hands, one was brushing over a sensitive nipple and the other wound in Hugo's hair. As they dry humped with an enticing rhythm, letting the pleasure build and build.

Hugo had finished stroking Jack's back and was now cupping Jack's ass. Squeezing it firmly and moaning as the pleasure reached an excruciating level.

"Shit. Jack, I can't hold on any longer." Hugo declared as he gripped Jack's ass even firmer as his cock pulsated and his vision went white. Then his vision returned and he flung his hands to Jacks head and pulled him into a searing kiss as his orgasm continued, going on for a long time. Jack's own climax and orgasm, his cries muffled by Hugo's lips.

They continued kissing, but had to break away to regulate their breathing and control their panting.

Jack placed his forehead against Hugo's and smiled sweetly at him and Hugo reached up and stroked his dimples with his thumbs.

"You're gorgeous Jack. So gorgeous." Hugo sincerely told him.

This caused Jack to broaden his smile and for him to place a single kiss to Hugo's forehead.

"Not as stunning as you," he replied honestly.

Jack spelled them clean and they led alongside each other, embracing and talking about random things.

As the weeks passed they revised outdoors a lot of time, down by the lake and out of sight of fellow students. Hugo would steal kisses between classes and before meals. Not many people questioned their closeness as they had been best friends since first year and Hugo and Jack were irrespirable.

They were on their way to Hogsmeade, their first together as a couple. They had avoided it in favour of staying in the castle and making out. Taking advantage of their fellow dorm mates being out for the day. But they were graduating soon and they wanted to enjoy Hogsmeade as students, whilst they still could.

They were having a great time, until Jack tensed and whispered to Hugo. "Aaron, is on his way over." Jack squeezed Hugo's hand briefly before letting it go.

Aaron looked at Jack longingly and with regret, then he turned to sneer at Hugo.

"Hugo, Jack." he said in a deadly voice.

"Aaron," Jack replied, Hugo ignored him.

"I take it you wasted no time in stealing Jack away from me?" Aaron scoffed at Hugo.

"I did not steal him. If I recall he left you and then we went out, no stealing involved." Hugo coolly replied.

Aaron laughed, "Yeah right. So you kissing him on Valentine's Day, whilst he was with me, wasn't an underhand tactic?" He countered.

Hugo shrugged, "I didn't kiss him. Jack kissed me. It's not my problem you were bland, boring and just nice. You're not good enough for Jack, that's not my fault." Hugo replied. Channelling his inner Draco.

Aaron's mouth fell open and he turned to Jack, "You kissed him?" and he pointed a finger at Hugo.

Jack felt guilty and awkward, but he squared his shoulders, "Yes I did. You need to move on Aaron, being bitter and jealous will only turn you into something ugly. Hugo and I are together now." Jack said as he took hold of Hugo's hand, "And I'm sorry for hurting you, but it's always been Hugo. I shouldn't have lead you on."

Hugo smirked and Aaron swore. "Smug bastard," he said to Hugo as he pushed by, knocking Hugo's shoulder as he went. He stormed off down the street.

Hugo laughed and quickly kissed Jack, "He'd be smug too if he had you." He carried on up the street as if they hadn't been disrupted.

Once back in the castle, Hugo and Jack returned to the quiet corner of the library and started studying. Hugo was playing footsies with Jack under the table, and he dropped his quill on the floor.

"Oh dear, clumsy old me. I dropped my quill." Hugo stage whispered.

He dropped to his knees, ignored the quill and edged under the table. He gripped Jack's ankles and ran his hands up his legs, over his thighs and down his inner thighs.

He heard Jack exhale loudly and then Jack spread his legs wider, as he looked down at Hugo under the table.

Hugo placed his index finger to his lips, "Shhhh" he whispered. Then he cast a disillusionment charm on himself.

His hands continued to massage Jack's inner thighs and he undid his button and flies. He wasn't shy, he stuck his hand in Jack's trousers and gripped hold of Jack. He pulled him free of his boxers, through the front opening.

Hugo had been imagining what Jack's cock looked like for weeks and here he was, face as close to it as possible without touching it. He couldn't see fully as Jack's clothes were blocking some of him, but his shaft and head looked delectable.

Hugo released a soft breath, blowing over the head of Jack's twitching cock.

Jack gripped the edge of the desk, as he felt Hugo grip the base of his cock and his mouth engulfed his head. Jack bit his lip and swallowed the moan that was working his way out.

Hugo had never touched another man's cock, let alone sucked a man off. But he could go on what he liked and what he read in the books Harry and Draco purchased for him.

Hugo swirled his tongue over the slit and around the head, sucking it gently before he removed his mouth. Jack groaned at the loss of the warm mouth, but soon forgot his complaints, when Hugo started kissing and licking all over his erection. Every inch was kissed, licked and covered in saliva.

Hugo was pumping the shaft as he took Jack back into his mouth. He swallowed him deeper, tilting and circling his head as the head of Jack's cock, bumped, pushed, brushed over the inside of Hugo's throat and mouth. Then Hugo started sucking as he moved around and up and down.

Licking and swishing his tongue over the head and increasing the rhythm and pumping of his fist, along the shaft. His grip tightened and his sucking intensified.

Jack was quietly moaning and whimpering, his hips bucking slightly, pushing into Hugo's mouth.

Hugo felt Jack's legs tense, his cock pulsate and then Jack quietly exclaimed.

"Fuck Hugo!" As he climaxed and Hugo felt warm fluid spurt in his mouth and coat his throat.

Hugo swallowed what Jack had to offer and he sucked and stroked him, making sure he had milked Jack of every last drop, and then he licked all the fluid from the head, before releasing him. He tucked Jack away and then did his trousers up.

He removed the disillusionment charm and picked up his quill. He slid back into his chair, gave Jack a cheeky grin and said, "Dropped my quill." Then carried on revising as if nothing happened.

Jack gawked at Hugo, he was acting so blasé about the whole thing. Hugo had just sucked him off in the library and that was Hugo's first ever time at giving head. Blimey he was fucking good at it.

Jack cleared his throat, "Um thanks." Jack muttered.

Hugo grinned, "You're welcome." They continued to revise.

Jack returned the favour that night, they were enclosed in Jack's bed, curtain spelled and Hugo stripped from the waist down.

Jack drank in the appetising sight and then got to work, giving Hugo the best head of his life. Showing him that Cara didn't have a clue, when I came to stimulating him like this.

They spent weeks revising, hiding their relationship from fellow students and going through new sexual experiences together.

Hugo discovered he rather liked it when Jack would stimulate his prostate and fingered him to climax. Jack preferred blow jobs and they soon discovered what each other liked, what their weak spots were, and the sweet spots that got them going. Their preferred methods of kissing, depending on their moods. They knew each other extremely well already as they were best friends, but now they were lovers, it was brilliant how well they read each other's minds.

NEWTs were taken and Hugo was pleased, he did his best and believed he had achieved good grades. Not as good as Rose or Scorpius, but still damn good.

On the night of the last exam, the seventh year Gryffindor's held a 'thank fuck its over' party. Someone had snuck in a fair amount of alcohol and they had a great night.

A few hours into the party Jack suggested they retreat to their dorm room, Hugo whole heartedly agreed and they made themselves comfortable on Hugo's bed.

Hugo and Jack were kneeling facing each other. Both undressing the other, touching, kissing and stimulating every part they uncovered. Hugo shuffled forwards so he could feel Jack's body heat and their cocks brushed together briefly.

They were fully naked now and both knew that tonight was different. Hugo affectionately used the back of his fingers, to caress the side of Jack's cheek, down his arm and then moved it so he could, caress his back, stopping at his bottom. Reaching around with both hands and gripping his cheeks confidently.

They took their time, worshiping each other. Showing love and tenderness through each touch and kiss. Jack moved to be on his back and he bent his legs at the knee, and spread his legs.

"Hugo. I'm ready to have sex with you, if you're ready?" he asked, nervously.

Hugo looked down at the beautiful sight with admiration, wonderment, and lust.

"I'm ready. But I um don't know what…" he trailed off feeling inexperienced and useless.

Jack pulled Hugo down, kissed him to relax him and then he whispered in his ear, "I'll bottom Hugo. I've never bottomed. That way, it will be the first time for both of us, the first time we both experience something new."

Hugo was surprised that Jack had never been the bottom with Aaron. It must have been written on his face, as Jack added.

"I believe that being a bottom for someone, takes a lot of love, respect, and it is something I didn't think Aaron earned or deserved. I feel that this is something I want to share with you. Please Hugo, make love to me?" Jack requested affectionately. 

Hugo was stunned, he smiled at his boyfriend and kissed him tenderly. Then he trailed kissed down his jaw and his neck, giving one single kiss behind his ear, before replying in his ear in a low voice.

"Of course I will Jack. I love you." He pulled away and watched as Jack's eyes swarmed with such adoration and love.

"Oh Hugo. I love you too, so much." He confessed.

Hugo kissed in the centre of his chest and worked his way down, lavishing attention over his nipples abs and hip bones.

He was comfortable with being down on Jack, he had given him plenty of blow jobs, wanks, fingering and even rimming.

So he was confident in his actions, he massaged Jack's entrance with the tip of his fingers, as well as lightly touching his balls and perineum. He circled the outer ring with the tip of his tongue and then he lapped at it. He liked causing Jack to wither, moan and become undone – it was rewarding knowing he did that.

Every gasp, moan, purr and growl was delightful and sent shivers down Hugo's spine, causing his cock to spasm.

There was something about licking out Jack's anus that Hugo loved, just as much is he was happy to suck his cock. It didn't bother him, he got off on getting Jack off. However he liked receiving just as much as giving – he just loved watching Jack melt underneath him.

Hugo had his face buried deep, his tongue was fully inside Jack, licking, taping and stroking all that it could reach.

"Oh fuck Hugo – more, Fuck I need more." Jack begged.

Hugo kissed his inner thigh and picked up the bottle of lube beside him. He smeared it on his fingers and massaged it over Jack's relaxed hole.

Hugo reached up and kissed Jack quickly before moving to suck on his nipple, Hugo began with circular motions, stroking the anal opening. He was trying to pleasure and relax the anus. He gently and firmly applied pressure with the pad of the finger. He felt that Jack was ready and he inserted his index finger.

Jack was now moaning and panting. He felt full by Hugo's fingers, but at the same time it wasn't enough. After a few fingers and a long sensual pleasure building preparation session, Jack was getting desperate.

"Hugo. I need you, I want you." He begged.

Hugo removed his fingers and spent a moment kissing Jack, as he lined himself up. He pushed his head against the tight ring, pushing it through slowly.

Jack was clinging onto Hugo's neck and shoulders, as he adjusted to the intrusion. After waiting patiently, moving slowly, Hugo was finally fully inside him. He was still and they waited. Hugo was caressing and soothing Jack with his hands and lips.

"You're doing really well Jack. This is meant to be the difficult part – it will get better." Hugo soothingly encouraged.

Hugo pushed in further and the sensations that followed were complex. When he relaxed, the pain started to abate and it gave way to a sense of elation. It felt breathtakingly high, as if every connection in his body and brain just started firing. He had an urge to immediately masturbate and come in a way more dazzling than he had ever come before. However he didn't want it to be over, he had to learn to ride the pain and pleasure.

"Hugo you can move." he quietly said.

Hugo looked relieved, "Thank fuck for that. You feel so good, I didn't think I could have lasted much longer without moving."

Hugo started moving and circling his hips, slowly pulling out and back in.

"Jack this is fantastic. You're so tight and warm."

Jack knew what Hugo was feeling he had only ever topped. Soon Hugo picked up a steady pace and a good rhythm. Jack knew he was making some weird noises, and some pretty weird facial expressions. The feeling was intense to the point of mindlessness. He had started groaning, gurgling, and whimpering. He crossed the barrier of pain and uncomfortableness a long time ago, and found a degree of elation.

Hugo was making his own sexual noises, as well as muttering and moaning words to Jack, that were almost gibberish.

"Oh Jack yes. Fuck. Jack." Hugo exclaimed as he was on the verge of climaxing.

He took hold of Jack's erection and pumped him with a firm grip and fast strokes. Jack cried out and climaxed, just as Hugo climaxed and filled Jack with his come. Hugo's arms gave out and he collapsed on top of Jack. He buried his face against his neck, their sweaty panting bodies panting and gasping.

Hugo felt a bit spaced out, that was one hell of an orgasm. Such wonderful sensations, it was almost overbearing, too much to deal with for the first time. But it felt so good and he just had the most intense and dazzling orgasm.

Hugo blinked rapidly, his head still feeling a bit foggy. He just remembered that they declared their love for each other before they had sex. Hugo kissed Jack's neck, chin and lips, before pulling back so he could look in his eyes.

"You said you love me?" he said in astonishment.

Jack beamed at him, "Yes I did. Because I do Hugo. I love you."

Hugo looked down at Jack, his face still flushed, and hair messy and stuck to his face all sweaty, his eyes full of love and satisfaction, and those adorable dimples as Jack smiled up at him. Flashing a row of perfect white teeth.

Hugo kissed him passionately, before pulling back again, "Jack I love you too. I think I am ready to tell the world that I am gay and that I love you."

Hugo was aware that he was still inside Jack and he blushed, pulled out and slid to lay next to him. Jack stretched out his aching legs and rolled onto his side.

"If you're ready then I will support you. It will be nice not to hide anymore." He honestly said as he stroked the side of Hugo's face and kissed his nose.

Jack was sore and wondered why Aaron never said how much it hurt to be bottom. Hugo never mentioned when he wanted to tell his family, Jack assumed he would let him know when.

Nope. Not Hugo. Instead he did it when Jack least expected it and in a public manner. Jack had just collected his diploma from the headmistress and was about to walk off the stage. Hugo stopped him, gave him a bone crushing hug and then a passionate, intimate and steamy full on snog.

Jack lost himself in that kiss, but he could hear students wolf whistling and cheering. The headmistress had tapped Hugo on the shoulder and he broke the kiss, Hugo grinned at Jack and then at the headmistress.

Hugo and Jack left the stage and sat holding hands, whilst the rest of the students graduated. Hugo's leg was bouncing up and down, and Jack put his hand on his knee to steady his nerves and his leg.

Jack leaned in and quietly said, "Hugo, stop worrying. Your parents will be fine. You could have maybe broke it to them a bit more gently, but it was affective I guess."

Hugo tightened his grip on Jack's hand, "I know. But you looked damn cute with your heart stopping smile, your god damn dimples, and I was so proud of you graduating. I wanted everyone to know that we're together and that I love you. I got lost in the moment. I hope dad will be okay. He's the one I'm worried about."

"He is okay with Harry and Draco." Jack said, he couldn't see Ron having double standards.

"Yeah, but it's different when it's your son, your only son." He said as he bit his lip.

Finally the graduation ceremony was completed and the speeches were done. All students were free to go to their respective friends and families, so they could have photos.

Jack glanced over and saw his parents were with Hugo's parents.

"Looks like they are waiting for us," he mumbled.

Hugo groaned, "Let's get this over and done with."

He took Jack's hand and marched them over to the two sets of parents.

"Um hi mum, dad." Hugo greeted lamely.

Hermione smiled, "Hello Hugo. Congratulations on graduating."

Hugo smiled, but didn't say anything, he knew that they were dancing around the real topic they wanted to discuss.

Jack's parents hugged Jack and then surprisingly hugged Hugo, "I always knew you were special Hugo. Jack carried a torch for you from day one." Jacks mum said.

"Mum. Don't embarrass me." Jack whined.

Hugo shuffled his feet, looking at the floor, "So um mum, dad. I um I am gay! And um I'm with Jack and Jack is my um boy….boyfriend." He rushed as he continued to look at the floor.

Jack squeezed Hugo's hand and touched the small of his back, to offer comfort. Hugo glanced over at Jack and gave him a small smile. Then Hugo remembered his Uncle Harry's words of advice, he said:

'Hold your head up high and don't let anyone make you feel ashamed. Don't apologise or allow yourself to feel ashamed of it to anyone when you tell them the truth about yourself. Learn to not care what people say or do. This is who you are and you should be proud.'

So Hugo straightened up, lifted his head and looked at his parents. They didn't seem angry or disgusted. His mum was sending him a warm and knowing smile and his dad gave him a lopsided smile.

Hugo dropped Jack's hand and pulled his mum into a hug. She was very petite and Hugo was very tall, so he could easily wrap her in his arms. His mum hugged him back and told him that she was very proud of him and that it must take a lot of courage to come out.

Hugo let his mum go and looked at his dad. His dad shook his head and Hugo was prepared for a lecture, but instead he was pulled into a hug and his dad crushed him, then his dad snaked his arm around his mum and all three were hugging as a family.

They only pulled away, when a drawling voice said, "Oh how sweet. A cuddle fest." Hugo laughed it was Draco of course.

Hugo pulled away and grinned at the rest of his family and friends. Rose stamped her foot and complained that she missed out on the family hug and then she hugged Hugo tightly.

"Ow Rose get off, you're hurting me." he winced and pushed her away.

"Don't be such a poof," she teased.

Hugo didn't care he was used to Rose's teasing.

Hugo and Jack were then treated to various hugs, pats on the back and declarations of people being proud and happy for them.

They all went to the Burrow, Jack and his parents included. Enjoyed a wonderful family meal and Hugo felt like he was on cloud nine.

His family had accepted him and Jack, Jack and he were in love and they had a bright future ahead.


End file.
